Strive For Perfection
by Min Zucker
Summary: Jungkook tidak tahu bahwa keindahan dunia akan berakhir begitu saja saat dirinya menginjakkan kaki di senior high school. Ia menemukan Yoongi yang berbahaya. Dan ia harus menyingkirkan sosok itu, segera. Sialnya lagi-lagi Yoongi menghalangi langkah Jungkook untuk berbuat sesuatu. KookGa/YoonKook. seme!Jungkook x uke!Yoongi. DLDR.
1. prologue

**STRIVE FOR PERFECTION**

 _fanfiction by crowncacre  
copyright © 2016_

[ **NOTE** & **WARNING** ]

Lagi, kedua karakter sama kuat. Beberapa kalimat makian atau ucapan kasar, kelakuan saling mempengaruhi dan menantang, sifat dan hal yang dilakukan yang tidak pantas ditiru, juga kekerasan yang berisi saling adu kekuatan. And last, _**typo**_.

.

.

 **Jeon Jungkook** and **Min Yoongi** fanfiction

.

.

.

[ **cast** ]

Jeon Jungkook, Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Jung Hoseok

[ **pairing** ]

Seme!Jungkook x Uke!Yoongi ; and don't know for now

[ **genre** ]

Romance, Drama, Slice of Life, Friendship, Family

[ **rated** ]

T to M Rated  
(for violence and abusive maybe?)

.

.

.

 **summary**

Jeon Jungkook tidak tahu bahwa keindahan dunia akan berakhir begitu saja saat dirinya menginjakkan kaki di senior high school. Ia menemukan Min Yoongi yang berbahaya. Dan ia harus menyingkirkan sosok itu, segera. Sialnya lagi-lagi Yoongi menghalangi langkah Jungkook untuk berbuat sesuatu.

.

.

.

 **Prologue**

Hari ini perpisahan sekolah menengah pertama, Jeon Jungkook menjadi salah satu dari banyaknya siswa yang bahagia. Bibirnya mengembang lebar seperti lili dengan hati berbunga. Rasanya meski baru saja menghabisi musim dingin dan harus demam beberapa hari sebelum berangkat dan membuat baju sekolahnya jadi terasa begitu besar, ia tetap penuh semangat. Jantungnya berdegub cepat dan berharap penuh mendapat kelulusan dengan nilai terbaik.

Taergetnya, ia mau masuk ke sekolah menengah atas dengan nilai sempurna dan membuatnya berada pada peringkat satu selama tiga tahun sampai menjadi lulusan terbaik dan diterima di tiga kampus ternama sepanjang semenanjuk Korea.

Ia berharap banyak namanya dipanggil sebagai nomor satu di semester akhir sekolah dan membuatnya harus menghabiskan waktu di atas panggung untuk pidato dadakan. Ia memang berpikir perlu membuatnya dadakan di atas panggung sana, berpikir perlu bertingkah natural meski sang juara dua dengan nilai hampir meyamainya akhir-akhir ini—yang sayangnya tidak pernah berhasil menggeser posisinya sejak dulu— mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan mendapat kesempatan berpidato singkat di depan dan perlu menyiapkan bahan.

Ia tidak ingin menentang tradisi, sepanjang ia sekolah memang siswa berprestasi yang dipanggil ke depan adalah si tiga besar; bersaing ketat untuk mendapat kesempatan di atas panggung sana. Meski si tiga besar sebelum-sebelumnya bisa dibilang punya kemampuan sama besar, sementara di tahunnya kali ini dirinya dengan dua anak lain di tiga besar memiliki kemampuan jelas berbeda—juara dua juga menjadi juara bertahan dengan nilai rata-rata punya jarak berarti dengan juara ketiga— ia tidak ingin besar kepala. Ia harus berpura-pura terkejut dan maju terharu, rencana licik yang bisa dibilang tidak buruk. Terkadang orang memerlukan tingkah kurang ajar untuk dipandang, dunia mengajarkan hal itu sejak dirinya mulai tertarik dengan ilmu pengetahuan umum.

"Jeon Jungkook, sebagai juara satu di semester akhir, silakan maju dan menyampaikan pidato singkat."

Itu suara kepala sekolah, dengan nada bangga dan tatapan penuh simpati pada siswanya dari kelas 3-1.

Jungkook memberi senyuman malu-malu dan melambai ringan pada beberapa gadis yang menatapnya dengan begitu kagum, menggumam tentang keindahan wajahnya juga otaknya yang sempurna. Telinganya sedikit memerah karena merasa pujian dari sekelilingnya terdengar berlebihan meski _benar_.

Saat tiba di atas panggung, matanya mengedar. Menemukan orang tuanya yang hadir dengan senyuman bangga di sana dan gerakan tangan menyemangati. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. Matanya kemudian beralih pada Kim Namjoon di ujung sana yang menatapnya dengan senyuman, seorang jugara dua abadi yang tidak pernah menunjukkan tingkah tidak senang dengan nilainya yang selalu lebih tinggi dan justru lebih suka berbagi ilmu yang dia miliki alih-alih menyimpannya sendiri. Si juara dua yang selalu ia hormati daripada ia remehkan.

Ia menarik napas, menemukan beberapa kata yang akan ia ucapkan dan memasang senyuman terbaik sebelum berbicara. Ini yang ia nantikan, tatapan kagum dari orang-orang di sana, juga senyum puas pada tiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Beberapa kali ia terpleset dengan ucapannya karena memang melakukan secara spontan terkadang sulit. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri sambil mengatakan kakak kelasnya yang lain justru ada yang sampai tersedak ludahnya sendiri karena terlalu gugup. Itu berarti dirinya tidak begitu buruk, 'kan?

Setelah selesai dan turun dari podium, kepala sekolah yang ada di bawah sana menahannya sebentar. Mengatakan akan berbicara dengannya setelah perpisahan selesai dan dijawab dengan anggukan, keningnya sempat mengerut dengan heran dan bertanya-tanya apa pidatonya tadi bermasalah.

Tapi setelah kembali ke bangku dan sosok Namjoon yang duduk di sebelahnya bertanya tentang kepala sekolah yang mengatakan perlu bertemu setelah perpisahan selesai atau tidak, ia menyadari bahwa hal itu merupakan pertanda baik. Jungkook akan terus tersenyum sampai perpisahan berakhir.

.

Kabur jelas hal yang menyenangkan bagi Yoongi, ia selalu menikmati bagaimana rasanya loncat dari ketinggian sekitar enam sampai tujuh kaki dan dirinya tetap mendarat sempurna dan tanpa ada yang memergokinya.

Setelah kabur, ia menyempatkan diri untuk bermain sebentar di _game arcade_ untuk sekedar menembaki musuh dan menghabiskan uang yang sudah ia tukar menjadi koin beberapa waktu lalu setelah loncat dari pagar tinggi sekolahnya yang tengah mengadakan perpisahan. Ia dan dua temannya berniat berkumpul di _markas_ setelah lewat pukul sebelas, jam yang tertera untuk memberi tahu kapan perpisahan berakhir. Katanya mereka harus menikmati waktu sebelum pukul sebelas sebagai siswa _junior high school_ di sekolahan bernama Seonam dan setelah itu mereka akan menyandang gelar baru beberapa bulan ke depan tanpa seragam warna coklat mereka yang sekarang ia gunakan.

Setelah jam di tangannya menunjukkan pukul sebelas, ia menembak habis lawan di layar dan membiarkan koinnya tertinggal. Hanya sisa tiga keping dan ia tidak benar-benar membutuhkan tiga benda receh itu karena ia bisa memilikinya dengan uangnya sendiri lain waktu. Ia perlu bertemu dengan teman-temannya di markas daripada harus menghabiskan tiga keping itu.

Saat melangkah malas ke luar dari _game arcade_ ia menemukan tubuh kurus seorang gadis dan tatapan mata tajam berdiri di depan pintu; ia sedikit terkejut karena seingatnya sekarang masih pukul sebelas lewat sepuluh dan sosok berseragam sama dengannya sudah ada di hadapannya. Yoongi menyeringai melihat gadis itu dan menghampirinya, memberi senyuman menggoda yang membuat sosok yang dihampiri memutar bola mata jengah.

"Kwon Minah," ia menyapa tanpa beban, membiarkan matanya lenyap saat tersenyum. "Kenapa repot-repot menemuiku, huh?"

Gadis itu menyodorkan sekitar lima surat dalam amplop yang ia keluarkan dari dalam tas, memberikannya tanpa minat. "Kau membuatku harus membawa banyak benda ini, sialan."

Ia menerimanya ragu, tapi kemudian menarik sudut bibirnya dan juga benda itu dengan modus menyentuh jari-jari lembut gadis di hadapannya. "Terima kasih," ujarnya ringan. Ia melempar masuk amplop itu ke dalam tas yang terbuka sedikit lalu menutupnya dan mengacak lembut rambut coklat gelap Minah, "aku pergi dulu."

Sebelum ia pergi ia sempat mendapat lemparan batu yang mengenai punggungnya, juga teriakan _yak_ jengkel namun tidak benar-benar berpengaruh pada langkahnya. Minah memang selalu bersikap sedikit kasar.

Yoongi tiba di _markas_ yang sejak tadi menjadi tujuannya, menemukan Hoseok tengah duduk santai membaca selembar kertas di tangannya. Ia tersenyum. Hoseok memang selalu datang paling awal tiap mereka mengadakan sesuatu seperti berkumpul sekarang ini.

"Hoi, Hosiki," ia menyapa sambil melempar tas ke sofa lalu loncat ke sana lewat belakang, bergaya keren meski hanya untuk duduk. "Apa yang kau baca?"

Hoseok mendongak saat menyadari Yoongi sudah duduk di hadapannya, ia mengangkat bahu acuh setelah memahami isinya. "Undangan ke Seorim High School."

Yoongi mengerutkan kening mendengar kalimat yang Hoseok katakan, menatap bingung temannya itu dengan bibir melengkung ke atas. Memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau mendapatkannya? Aku juga," seseorang dari arah pintu masuk muncul tiba-tiba sambil memamerkan kertas di tangannya pada dua orang yang duduk di sofa. "Aku kabur saat perpisahan dan mendapat ini di kotak suratku, sepertinya tetanggaku, si Choi Seungcheol itu, mengantarkannya karena benda ini mungkin titipan kepala sekolah."

"Seorim High School? Wow," Yoongi menggumam kagum. Ia kemudian merogoh tasnya dan melempar salah satu surat yang tadi ia masukkan asal ke dalam tas. "Aku juga mendapatkannya lewat Minah saat menghalangi jalanku ke sini tadi. Apa itu berarti sesuatu?"

Sosok di ambang pintu segera masuk dan dengan semangat duduk di sofa yang kosong, matanya berbinar cerah mengetahui mereka bertiga mendapat ajakan masuk ke sekolah yang sama. "Kita ambil?"

"Tapi di suratmu berbeda Yoongi-ya," Hoseok mengerutkan kening, menatap tidak terima pada sahabatnya yang tengah menyandar pada sandaran sofa dan melipat tangan. "Katanya di sini dia bisa langsung masuk sementara aku hanya mendapat jalur khusus yang berarti tetap perlu ujian. Apa-apaan ini!"

"Aku juga jalur khusus," Jimin, sosok yang tadi di ambang pintu, menatap bingung pada kertasnya. "Apa berarti aku harus melewati ujian khusus dahulu?"

Yoongi tertawa kecil melihat dua sahabatnya yang kini merengut karena tidak mendapat surat yang sama dengannya, memasang ekspresi bangga dengan seringaian menjengkelkan. "Itu sebabnya kenapa orang-orang harusnya menjadi pintar, dasar bodoh."

"Bukan masalah," Hoseok tiba-tiba bersuara setelah sibuk dengan meratapi nasibnya yang harus menjadi siswa lewat jalur khusus daripada siswa yang langsung mendapat nomor induk di sana. "Lagi pula kita berada di sepuluh besar, Jimin-ah! Kenapa harus takut?"

Jimin mengangguk namun tetap mempertahankan cemberutnya, matanya menatap sedih pada tulisan berjejer di hadapannya meratapi nasibnya yang tidak bisa sehebat Yoongi. "Aku harap aku bisa lolos, aku harus satu sekolah dengan kalian, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja."

Yoongi tersenyum puas, teman-teman seperjuangannya memang yang terbaik jika soal bersama. Setidaknya dengan undangan ini mereka menemukan tujuan yang jelas untuk _high school_ yang terakhir mereka, tidak perlu mencari di mana tempat yang ingin mereka tuju dengan perdebatan minat dan niat.

.

"Jeon Jungkook? _Daebak_."

"Kabarnya dia mendapat undangan emas untuk masuk ke sini."

Suara beberapa orang membuat Yoongi yang berjalan beriringan dengan dua sahabatnya memasuki sekolah mereka sekarang mengerutkan kening, matanya mengikuti arah pandang beberapa orang di jalan masuk menuju sekolah dan menemukan seseorang yang baru turun dari mobil yang juga menjadi atensi beberapa orang di sekitarnya. Keningnya mengerut, berpikir bahwa mungkin orang itu adalah objek utama bisik-bisikan berisik itu.

"Jeon Jungkook?" Ia mengulangi nama yang sibuk mengusik telinganya, menatap ke arah Jimin yang kini sama-sama memberi atensi pada sosok dengan jas sekolah warna biru tua yang melangkah masuk dengan langkah ringan. Dia dari Tongyeong.

Jimin menoleh menatap Yoongi heran, "tidak mengenalnya?"

Yoongi menggeleng.

Hoseok terkekeh kecil melihat gelengan Yoongi yang terlihat begitu jujur, memaklumi sahabatnya yang memang bukan tipikal penghapal orang juga tidak benar-benar tertarik soal hal semacam ini. "Si juara olimpiade sains nasional dan juara empat di internasional, kabarnya dia mendapat tiga undangan dari sekolah terkenal hebat."

"Benarkah?" Yoongi menatap tidak percaya ke arah Hoseok, matanya berkilat ingin tahu untuk sesaat. "Hebat, sayang sekali aku hanya mendapat lima."

" _Jinjja_?" Jimin dan Hoseok memekik bersamaan, menatap tidak percaya pada sosok dengan surai _blonde_ yang kini melangkah menjauh.

"Katakan, sekolah apa saja itu?" Hoseok bersuara penuh rasa ingin tahu, sementara Jimin mengangguk menyetujui kalimat yang Hoseok ucapkan.

Yoongi terkekeh kecil, melirik dua orang yang kini membajirinya dengan tatapan ingin tahu juga permohonan. "Seorim, Hanyoung, Hanlim, SOPA, dan aku tidak benar-benar ingat yang terakhir, apa itu Anyang? Entahlah."

"Woah, tiga dari lima undanganmu semuanya sekolah seni? _Daebak_!" Hoseok memekik heboh sambil menepuk tangannya. Jimin mengangguk setuju sambil mengacungkan ibu jari pada Yoongi.

"Sepertinya mereka melihat lagu yang kau buat waktu itu, Yoongi-ah! Kenapa tidak kau ambil yang dari SOPA? Katanya itu termasuk sekolah terbaik, 'kan?"

Yoongi mengangkat bahu acuh, "Memangnya kalian diundang ke sana?"

"Woah—kau memilih Seorim karena kami? Ah, kau benar-benar yang terbaik, Min Yoongi!"

.

Yoongi tidak benar-benar bisa menikmati upacara pembukaan, dirinya tidak pernah senang tentang hal semacam ini. Terlalu melelahkan dan membuat keringatnya terus bercucuran. Meski tidak di bawah terik matahari, aula yang luas ini tetap terasa panas karena terlalu banyak orang di dalamnya yang membuat pendingin ruangan tidak benar-benar bekerja.

Seorang bapak lumayan tua berdiri di tengah lapangan yang berperan sebagai kepala sekolah, berbicara panjang lebar tentang terima kasih dan selamat, juga memberi tahu bagaimana sekolah yang tengah ia pegang sekarang ini. Semua ucapannya seperti tidak berujung dan ia benci itu, terlalu banyak dan melelahkan.

"Baiklah, sekarang pembagian kelasnya. Kalian bisa melihat di layar belakang saya."

Kalimat yang baru saja terlontar itu benar-benar seperti keajaiban, matanya langsung berbinar cerah sambil menatapi layar lebar yang ada di belakang si kepala sekolah. Beberapa deret nama dengan nama kelas di paling atas membuatnya harus menyortir. Ia benci memindai, tapi saat menemukan namanya berada pada urutan pertama saat ia baca, ia tersenyum. Ia berada di kelas 1–1 bersama dua temannya yang berada di urutan belasan kelas itu.

" _Jaraesseo_!"

Ia menyempatkan waktu sebentar untuk menoleh ke belakang dan melakukan _high five_ dengan dua temannya. Mereka tersenyum puas dan menemukan _slide_ di depan sana sudah berganti menunjukkan nama siswa lainnya.

Setelah pembagian kelas diumumkan, mereka diperintahkan untuk membentuk kelompok sesuai dengan kelas masing-masing. Sudah ada seorang guru sebagai wali kelas mereka selama setahun yang berdiri di belakang papan yang menunjukkan kelas mereka.

Yoongi mengikuti langkah tiga temannya itu untuk segera tiba di sana dan menemukan sosok Jeon Jungkook yang diributkan beberapa orang di depan sekolah tadi. Ia tersenyum miring melihat sosok di barisan paling depan dengan wajah angkuh, terlihat seperti seseorang yang menjengkelkan dan ia ingin sekali memberi tahu suatu hal yang seteleh itu harus membuat sosoknya melunturkan wajah angkuh menjengkelkan menjadi wajah frustasi.

Dan Yoongi yakin dirinya pasti berhasil menunjukkan hal itu.

"Kita lengkap?" Sang wali kelas menatap penuh senyum siswanya, panjang rambut tanggung berwarna hitam dengan bulu mata lentik saat ia berkedip. Tubuhnya kecil seperti siswa perempuan yang berada paling depan dan wajahnya bisa dikatakan tidak terlalu tua. "Nama saya Kwon Boa dan saya adalah wali kelas kalian sampai kelas satu berakhir. Sepertinya kita sudah lengkap berduapuluh dua, baiklah, ayo kita ke kelas."

Wanita dewasa itu menuntun langkah siswanya menuju ruang kelas, membawa ke luar mereka dari aula yang sepertinya oksigen di dalam sana mulai menipis karena napas semua anak jadi begitu lega saat melewati pintu besar itu. Mereka mengedarkan mata dan mengagumi sekeliling sambil masih fokus pada wali kelas mereka di depan sana agar tidak tersesat di lingkungan baru.

Hoseok beberapa kali menyenggol lengan Jimin dengan mata terus memperhatikan sekitar dan menyuruh sosok di sebelahnya melihat ke arah yang ia lihat, tertawa kecil tiap menemukan hal menyenangkan. Sekolah tempat mereka sekarang benar-benar menakjubkan.

Saat tiba di sebuah ruangan dengan plang _overhead_ bertuliskan 1-1, wanita yang ada di paling depan itu pun membuka pintunya dan mempersilakan siswanya masuk satu persatu.

"Kalian bebas memilih tempat duduk," ujarnya sebelum masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam ruang kelas. Beberapa siswa mengucapkan _hore_ dengan senang sambil masuk lalu mengedarkan mata untuk mencari bangku kosong yang diinginkan.

Setelah semua masuk, wanita itu berdiri di tengah ruangan sambil memasang senyum terbaik. "Selamat datang di kelas 1-1," ia bersuara sambil mengedarkan mata ke seluruh siswa di ruangan. "ruang kelas urutan pertama adalah kelas terbaik yang hanya berisi lima persen dari tiap siswa perangakatan. Hanya berisi siswa yang menerima undangan entah itu undangan emas ataupun undangan jalur khusus. Jika biasanya di tahun sebelumnya hanya ada satu undangan emas, maka di tahun kita ada dua."

Beberapa gadis mulai berbisik-bisik, mengelukan nama Jeon Jungkook penuh semangat dan mencari tahu satu lagi siswa dengan kartu emas yang dapat masuk tanpa rintangan ke salah satu sekolah terbaik se Korea Selatan.

Jungkook yang duduk paling depan pun ikut penasaran, mendadak merasa dihancurkan karena ternyata ada orang lain yang mendapatkan undangan spesial selain dirinya berada di ruang yang sama. Matanya mencari tahu siapa orang yang mendapatkannya dan berpikir bahwa itu tidak mungkin Namjoon. Ia melihat sendiri bagaimana undangan yang diterima Namjoon dan sosok itu pun mengatakan padanya bagaimana undangan yang ia terima. Lalu siapa orang itu? Apa akan menjadi saingan beratnya yang jauh lebih berbahaya daripada Kim Namjoon?

"Sudah, sudah," sang wali kelas menepuk tangannya menghentikan suara ribut dari siswanya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tanpa henti sejak tadi. "Jika tahun sebelumnya siswa dengan undangan emas akan menjadi ketua kelas karena hanya ada satu sedangkan di tahun ini kita punya dua, bagaimana kalau kita membuat voting untuk si ketua kelas?"

" _Daebak_ ," Yoongi berbisik lirih, menatap lurus ke arah wali kelasnya. "Kenapa kita harus memilih di hari pertama masuk sekolah?" Gumamnya setengah jengkel. Ia mendengus pelan, tidak pernah senang tentang hal voting semacam ini. Ia tidak terlalu senang menentukan pilihan yang jawabannya tidak begitu jelas; maksudnya, jika itu tentang orang, mereka semua abu-abu dan ia tidak yakin apa abu-abu memiliki warna yang berbeda jika itu perpaduan antara hitam dan putih.

"Baiklah, biar saya panggil dua siswa dengan kartu emas itu dan setelah namanya saya sebut silakan segera maju ke depan," wanita itu melangkah menuju papan tulis dan mengeluarkan spidolnya. Ia mulai menulis.

"Jeon–Jung–Kook," wanita itu mengeja. Dan pemuda di bangku paling depan tersenyum cerah dengan sorot mata bangga, ia kemudian melangkah.

"Dan, Min–Yoon–Gi."

"Aku?" Yoongi memekik tertahan, mengerutkan kening tidak percaya. Hoseok dan Jimin yang ada di sebelahnya ikut terkejut nama itu dieja. "Jadi undangan–tanpa–test itu berarti undangan emas?"

Melihat sang wali kelas memberi tatapan menanti dan yang bernama Jeon Jungkook itu memberi tatapan intimidasi, Yoongi pun menyerah dan mengikuti permainan. Ia maju ke depan di sebelah namanya yang sudah ditulis apik sang wali kelas.

"Baiklah, karena kalian tengah bersaing, coba sebutkan kelebihan kalian masing-masing tanpa memberi _diss_ pada pihak lawan. Buat diri kalian terlihat pantas dipilih. Dimulai dari Jeon Jungkook."

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Jeon Jungkook. Saya sebelumnya sekolah di Tongyeong dan berada di peringkat pertama sejak semester satu kelas satu. Saya mendapat tiga undangan dari sekolah menengah atas yang berbeda dan memilih Seorim karena menurut saya sekolah ini adalah sekolah terbaik. Sekian, terima kasih," ia membungkuk sopan dan memberi senyum menawan pada orang-orang di hadapannya.

Yoongi yang mendengar perkenalan singkat yang angkuh dari si Jeon Jungkook itu mendecak, mengomentari sifat angkuhnya dalam hati dan menarik pelan satu sudut bibirnya.

"Sekarang giliran Min Yoongi."

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Min Yoongi. Saya sebelumnya sekolah di Seonam dan mengusai peringkat pertama selama tiga tahun. Saya mendapat undangan dari lima sekolah menengah atas yang berbeda dan memilih Seorim karena dua sahabat saya juga mendapat undangan dari sekolah ini. Sekian, terima kasih," ia meniru Jungkook yang membungkuk dan mengabaikan tatapan tidak percaya dari sosok di sebelahnya. Sebenarnya dirinya tidak benar-benar berpikir perlu memberi tahu seberapa banyak surat undangan yang ia terima, tapi kilatan mata sombong dari sosok di sebelahnya membuatnya sedikit geram. Ia benci orang angkuh dan terkadang itu yang membuatnya harus menjadi berandalan yang senang berkelahi.

"Wow, sepertinya dua calon ketua kelas kita benar-benar berpotensi, ya?" Wanita yang duduk di bangku guru itu beranjak, berdiri di tengah dua laki-laki dengan tingkah berbeda. Jika yang satu terlihat hilang akal dan tertohok, maka yang satunya terlihat begitu acuh. "Kalian bisa mulai menulis nama calon ketua kelas yang kalian inginkan di kertas yang tadi sudah saya bagikan."

.

"Min Yoongi, otaknya itu terbuat dari apa sebenarnya?" Jungkook mengerang frustasi, menatap tidak percaya pada sosok yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas menyampaikan tugas dari guru yang berhalangan hadir. Wajahnya yang terlihat begitu cuek membuat Jungkook mengeram kesal, merasa jengkel sudah dikalahkan menjadi ketua kelas dan harus menelan posisi sebagai wakilnya.

Mata mereka bertemu. Mata sipit dengan sorot tidak peduli yang terkadang bisa terlihat begitu tajam, memandangi diri Jungkook acuh yang memberi tatapan tidak senang. Ia melanjutkan ucapannya dan menulis bagian-bagian penting yang ia katakan di papan tulis.

"Berandalan yang senang bolos, tapi nilainya benar-benar membunuhku. Sialan."

"Kau kesal?" Suara seorang gadis membuat Jungkook menoleh, tatapan dari gadis itu terlihat sulit di artikan. Tapi seringaian yang ada di sana membuat Jungkook tahu bahwa sosok itu sama kesalnya dengan dirinya. "Apa menurutmu dia punya cara licik untuk mendapatkan nilai bagus?"

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya, "cara licik?"

"Seperti… mencuri soal? Kau tahu sendiri, dia bisa disebut berandalan meski tidak benar-benar nakal. Memangnya yang seperti itu tidak memungkinkan mencuri soal di ruang guru?"

"Kau mau menuduh Yoongi mencuri soal, Kim Shinyeong?" Suara gadis lain muncul, suaranya penuh dengan intimidasi dan tatapannya terlihat berbahaya. Langkahnya perlahan mendekati gadis yang disebut namanya dengan penuh racun, kemudian jarinya menekan pelan bahu kecil si Shinyeong itu. "Dengar, Kim Shinyeong maupun Jeon Jungkook. Min Yoongi memang menjengkelkan, tapi ada baiknya kalian mencari ide lain untuk menghancurkannya daripada berpikir ia perlu repot-repot mencuri soal guru. Kau, gadis cantik dengan otak cerdas, jangan berusaha memanipulasi orang lain untuk membenci Min Yoongi. Ingat itu baik-baik."

"Wah, _daebak_ ," Shinyeong menatap tidak percaya gadis yang tadi menekan bahunya dengan telunjung kurus yang ia miliki. "Kwon Minah benar-benar seperti malaikat pelindung Min Yoongi. Aku harap yang ia katakan memang benar karena aku dan Kim Eunjung tengah mencari bukti ia melakukan pencurian soal."

— **kkeut.**

Sebuah prolog yang panjang. 3.1K untuk prolog, woah. Aku harap nanti chapter satu dan seterusnya bisa lewat dari 3K karena prolognya aja panjang hahaha. Tapi karena aku udah berpikir perlu buat chapter panjang, jadi aku mungkin ceritaku enggak bakal bisa update cepat semacam sebelum-sebelumnya. Intinya, aku enggak jamin bakal update cepat. Mungkin ya sekitar 7-10 hari sekali? Pokoknya aku cuma bakal usahain tiap satu minggu sekali update satu. Aku bakal usahain meski aku ga janji update cepat. s

Di sini Jungkook jadi sedikit menjengkelkan dan Yoongi macam orang yang pingin hancurin sifat Jungkook yang macam itu.

Kalau ditanya inspirasi, aku keinspirasi ini dari drama Cheese in The Trap, juga beberapa fiksi yang angkat tema macam ini juga. Yeah, pasti tema semacam ini udah biasa banget kan? hahaha. Lagi, aku juga dapet ide dari Sassy Go Go, Orange Marmalade, dan Who Are You – School 2015. Banyak. Dan semuanya aku gabungin jadi satu di sini. Mungkin sekedar ide karakter, ide perkataan, ide alur, beberapa aku ambil dari sana kkkk.

Btw, kenapa aku jadi sering banget dapet ide ya? Don't Know What We Are aku udah sepanjang 4 chapter dan aku tiba-tiba berpikir mau buat ff baru, chaptered pula. Aduh. Aku jadi semacam gadis penuh hutang (mendadak teringat Kang Moyeon yang bilang ke Agus [teringat suga tiap nama ini muncul, mana di episode 12 sebut sebut Min Yun Gi wkwk aduh aku jadi out of topic wkwk] dirinya penuh hutang, lol. Apa sehabis ini Yoo Sijin bakal naksir aku karena aku juga penuh hutang macam Moyeon? wkwk).

Yaudah sih, mungkin aku nunggu tanggapan kalian aja ya. Kalau tanggapan kalian lumayan banyak, mungkin aku bakal segera lanjutin dengan semangat hahaha. Maaf kalau ada typo btw


	2. Chapter 1

**STRIVE FOR PERFECTION**

 _fanfiction by crowncacre  
copyright © 2016_

[ **NOTE** & **WARNING** ]

Lagi, kedua karakter sama kuat. Beberapa kalimat makian atau ucapan kasar, kelakuan saling mempengaruhi dan menantang, sifat dan hal yang dilakukan yang tidak pantas ditiru, juga kekerasan yang berisi saling adu kekuatan. And last, _**typo**_.

.

"Kau terlihat seperti singa betina yang anaknya baru saja diculik," Yoongi berkomentar dengan malas melihat gadis di hadapannya nampak tidak tenang. Ia menghela napas, tidak biasanya sosok yang berada di bangku depannya terlihat begitu tidak jelas. "Minah, apa masalahmu?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, menatap sosok di belakangnya dengan mata berkilat. "Yah!" Ia melempar sosok Yoongi dengan kertas yang sudah ia remas kasar dan dengan hebat mengenai kening sosok itu. "Aku… ah, Kim Shinyeong itu benar-benar menjengkelkan!"

Yoongi tertawa kecil menyadari bahwa gadis di hadapannya ternyata tengah gusar karena gadis lain, seperti normalnya gadis-gadis lain. "Ada apa dengan Shinyeong? Orang yang kau sukai menyukainya?"

"Mana mungkin!" Minah menatap tajam ke arah Yoongi, memberi laser berbahaya penuh zat beracun di tiap serangan matanya. "Aku jelas lebih cantik dan seksi daripada dia, tahu!"

" _Araseo_ ," kekehan Yoongi berlanjut, kali ini tatapannya mencoba fokus pada Minah dengan ekspresi ingin tahu. "Sekarang beri tahu aku apa masalahmu, Mina-ya?"

Gadis itu menghela napas, awalnya mencoba tidak menatap Yoongi dengan mengerling entah ke arah mana. Namun kemudian kembali pada mata sipit Yoongi dengan ekspresi serius. "Sepertinya gadis itu serius dengan ucapannya minggu lalu."

"Ucapan apa?"

"Apa kau perlu tahu?" Minah mengubah ekspresi seriusnya menjadi ekspresi meledek. "Lihat saja, akan aku urus bocah satu itu. Benar-benar tidak tahu malu!"

"Min Yoongi, Kwon Minah, apa kalian sedang berkencan di kelasku?"

Suara tegas laki-laki dari arah depan membuat Yoongi dan Minah langsung mendongak, menatap guru yang berdiri di depan dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Minah meringis, Yoongi hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Maafkan kami, Park– _songsaenim_ ," Yoongi membungkukkan kepalanya dan diikuti oleh Minah.

"Tidak, tidak," guru itu menggeleng dengan ekspresi mengancam. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah Yoongi lewat spidol di tangannya, "kau, kerjakan soal yang baru saja aku tulis. Apa menurutmu karena nilaimu yang paling bagus kau bisa seenaknya mengencani gadis di kelasku? Cepat kerjakan soal ini."

Yoongi menatap ke sederet tulisan yang ada di papan tulis, ia kemudian menghela napas dan maju ke depan. Tangannya meraih spidol yang diberikan sang guru dengan cibiran dari matanya, menulis jawaban yang ada di kepalanya setelah sederet angka itu masuk ke dalam pikirannya lalu menghela napas pelan saat semua selesai.

Beberapa siswa yang ada di bangkunya menggumam kagum dan berbisik, mengatakan Yoongi hebat dan terus menatapi sosok itu hingga terduduk di bangkunya.

Minah sendiri mengerling ke arah Shinyeong, memperhatikan gadis itu yang meremas pulpen di tangannya dengan penuh kekesalan menatap ke arah papan tulis. Ia menyeringai. Setidaknya hal itu menghancurkan satu spekulasi yang benar-benar hanya dugaan karena Yoongi bisa menyelesaikan soal di depan kelas tanpa beban. Dia memang pintar tanpa kelicikan di dalamnya.

" _Daebak_ ," guru dengan marga Park itu menggumam kagum. Ia mengangguk puas dan tersenyum ke arah Yoongi, "kerja bagus, Yoongi-ya. Baiklah, biar saya jelaskan soal yang sudah Yoongi kerjakan."

Semua kembali fokus ke arah papan tulis, memperhatikan guru di depan sana yang menjelaskan tentang kenapa angka itu muncul juga rumus yang perlu digunakan. Yoongi sendiri hanya menopang dagunya memperhatikan sang guru, juga beberapa siswa yang kepalanya terlihat di matanya.

Di bangku paling depan ada Jungkook, menatap serius ke arah papan tulis dan membuka lebar-lebar telinganya tentang apa yang dikadakan sang guru. Tangan kirinya yang bebas meremas kuat ujung jasnya karena mencoba memahami apa yang ditulis dan dijelaskan sang guru. Hatinya panas dan terus memaki, mengomentari sosok Yoongi yang benar-benar menjengkelkan baginya.

"Bagaimana bisa dia mengetahui rumusnya jika itu berasal dari rumus berbeda-beda? Argh—," ia mengacak rambutnya jengkel.

Sudah sekitar sebulan kondisi tubuhnya tidak dalam keadaan baik, merasa emosi dan penuh dendam hingga dirinya ingin terus membuka mata membaca buku yang ada di perpustakaan besar keluarganya. Ia memaksa dirinya memahami apa ilmu yang terkandung di sana juga mendapat pengetahuan lebih luas lewat sana. Sialnya hal itu membuat makin hari bajunya makin melonggar, juga sabuk yang ia gunakan makin panjang saja sisanya.

Terus memperhatikan guru dan mendengarkan tiap kata yang guru itu lontarkan, juga mencatatnya baik-baik setelah guru itu keluar saat sang guru mengingatkan untuk tidak mencatat tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Sosok Yoongi yang beberapa kali mendapat jawaban _tidak hadir_ saat namanya di sebut ketika guru mengecek absensi tetap menjadi tantangannya. Meski tidak datang saat guru mengajar atau menyembunyikan wajah diantara lengannya yang terlipat saat sang guru berbicara panjang lebar tidak membuat sosok itu terlihat lengah.

Satu-satunya saat di mana Jungkook bisa mengalahkan sosok itu adalah di pelajaran bahasa inggris. Pelafalannya mendapat nilai sempurna persis seperti Krystal yang merupakan setengah bule, juga Namjoon yang memang pernah tinggal di luar negri. Sialnya sosok itu tetap mendapat nilai yang indah di saat ada test meski caranya melafalkan bahasa inggris terlihat berantakan, seperti orang mabuk.

"Seharusnya kita tidak memilih sekolah ini, 'kan?"

Yoongi mengerutkan kening, menatap Minah bingung.

Hari ini Hoseok dan Jimin memutuskan untuk membolos, ada _acara_ tidak penting yang perlu mereka _hadiri_ yang sebenarnya juga Yoongi perlukan. Tapi peran dan tanggung jawab sebagai ketua kelas menahannya di sekolah karena ada tugas dari guru, terlalu panjang dan melelahkan, malas untuk mengatakannya pada Jungkook yang terus saja melakukan komentar ini–itu tentang dirinya tiap menitipkan pesan. Itu sebanya sekarang ia berada di kantin saat makan siang dan duduk berdua hanya bersama Minah.

"Kau tidak berpikir kita salah berada di sini?" Minah menyuapkan satu sendok nasi dengan lauk ke dalam mulutnya, matanya menatap Yoongi bertanya.

Yoongi menggeleng, "aku senang berada di sini. Asal ada Hoseok dan Jimin di kelas yang sama denganku, kenapa aku harus khawatir? Kau juga ada di sini, tentu saja aku tidak salah masuk."

"Mereka senang sekali menilai," Minah menatap ke sekeliling, mencari sosok Shinyeong dan juga pengikutnya yang tengah duduk berdua sambil tertawa-tawa. "Ugh—seandainya aku bisa menjambak habis rambut mereka yang selalu digerai itu!"

Yoongi mengikuti arah pandang Minah dan menemukan orang yang dimaksud oleh Minah, "Apa masalahmu dengan Kim Shinyeong dan Kim Eunjung?"

"Kau!" Jari Minah menggerakkan sumpitnya dan menunjuk Yoongi dengan benda itu. "Karena kau, aku bermasalah dengan mereka."

.

.

.

Yoongi tidak tahu kenapa Minah terus uring-uringan sejak menuding dirinya sebagai tersangka masalah gadis itu dengan duo Kim yang cantik, terlihat tidak tenang dan sibuk dengan dunia mari–membuktikan–pada–duo–kim–cantik–itu yang selalu coba Yoongi pecahkan dan sialnya tidak bisa terjawab. Beberapa kali Jimin dan Hoseok bertanya apa yang salah dengan Minah dan Yoongi hanya menggeleng, sesekali Hoseok—yang dari gerak-geriknya terlihat menyukai Minah menurut Yoongi— mencoba mengajaknya bercanda setidaknya agar wajah kusutnya itu bisa sedikit berkurang.

Tapi Minah tetaplah Minah, jika dia tertawa riang saat Hoseok membicarakan hal lucu, setelah hal itu lewat ia akan tetap terlihat seperti orang kehilangan suasana hati menyenangkannya.

"Kau tidak ingin tahu apa masalah Minah?" Jimin bertanya pada Yoongi, menatap teman baiknya lewat mata sipit dengan ingin tahu. Matanya sesekali mengerling pada Minah yang terlihat tidak tenang di bangkunya sambil terus mengawasi gerak-gerik Kim Shinyeong dan Kim Eunjung yang tengah mengobrol. "Dia terlihat tidak baik."

Yoongi mengangguk setuju mendengar pendapat Jimin, ia menatap sebentar ke arah Minah dan kemudian menghela napas. "Aku mau, tapi dia terus mengusirku tiap aku berniat membantu menyelesaikan masalahnya."

Hoseok yang daritadi menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jimin pun mengangguk setuju. "Dia memukulku saat aku bertanya kenapa sampai uring-uringan begitu."

"Dia akan bercerita kalau dia mau," Yoongi tersenyum, kembali fokus pada ponselnya dan memainkan _game_ yang sempat ia jeda tadi.

Jimin mengangguk setuju, menyingkirkan kepala Hoseok di bahunya lalu mulai menggambar asal di buku tulisnya. Hoseok sendiri yang sudah terlempar dari bahu Jimin pun menghela napas dan mulai mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan guru piket tadi.

"Minggu depan kita ujian tengah semester?!" Kim Shinyeong masuk dengan ekspresi terkejut setelah membaca tulisan yang tertempel di depan kelas setelah kembali dari toilet, mempercantik diri di sana.

Beberapa siswa laki-laki menatap kagum pada gadis itu karena Kim Shinyeong memang seperti maskot kelas 1-1 yang sudah mendapat kesempatan sebagai model acara karnaval awal tahun ajaran baru yang biasanya hanya bisa diikuti kelas dua dan tiga. Mereka mengangguk dengan senyuman genit yang menggelikan hingga Minah yang ada di ujung kelas bergidik sendiri.

"Kenapa heboh begitu?" Yoongi, dengan segala sikap cueknya menanggapi acuh, setidaknya mencoba memberi jawaban lebih masuk akal daripada tatapan memuja yang jelas bukan jawaban yang tepat. "Bukankah nilaimu semuanya bagus-bagus?"

Gadis di ambang pintu itu mendengus pelan, menatap sebentar penuh penilaian ke arah Yoongi saat Eunjung masuk dan berbisik sebentar padanya. Ia menghela napas seperti baru saja tertimpa masalah berat. "Itu artinya kalau aku gagal melakukannya minggu depan, aku harus menunggu ujian akhir semester. Sial, aku harus cepat."

Yoongi menatap bingung pada gadis yang sudah berlalu ke bangkunya, bertanya-tanya apa maksud dari ucapan absurd yang baru saja gadis itu lontarkan.

"Bukankah Kim Shinyeong itu aneh?" Hoseok berbisik di sebelah Yoongi, menatapi gadis yang sudah berada di bangkunya dengan wajah berpikir keras. Ia bergidik sejenak. "Dia selalu melempar senyum dan ucapan ramah pada laki-laki di kelas, tapi jika denganmu dia jadi begitu menjengkelkan. Kau tidak merasakannya?"

Yoongi mengerling pada Hoseok, "menurutmu begitu?"

Hoseok mengangguk.

Tangan Yoongi terangkat dengan wajah lucunya, mengajak Hoseok _high five_. Ia tertawa kecil saat ajakannya ditanggapi. "Aku juga berpikir begitu, apa dia mencoba jual mahal padaku agar menatapnya?"

Jungkook terliht gusar di tempatnya, sibuk meraih satu benda lalu meraih benda lain saat satu sudah ia letakkan di meja. Tangannya menatapi tulisan berderet di bukunya, juga sesekali melirik bergantian dua buku tulis di mejanya. Kemarin ada tugas merangkum dan Jungkook mendapat nilai sembilan puluh lima. Nilai yang bisa dibilang bagus, tapi ia tidak puas.

"Apa yang membuat rangkumanku tidak mendapat nilai sempurna?"

Ia mendengus pelan, menatap kesal pada rangkuman dengan angka sempurna di bagian kosong. Mencoba meneliti apa yang sudah dibuat si angka sempurna hingga mendapat nilai lima poin lebih banyak daripada dirinya.

Membandingkan miliknya, juga milik orang itu dengan apa yang ada di dalam buku.

"Dia… bahkan yang dia tulis tidak seutuhnya, tapi nilainya sempurna?"

Ia menyembunyikan wajah diantara tangannya yang terlipat, sibuk menggerutu dan memaki daripada menggumamkan kata-kata kasar saat orang-orang bebas melihat pergerakan bibirnya.

 _Setidaknya aku tidak memaki keras-keras seperti Yoongi. Argh!_

"Hey, apa ada yang melihat buku catatan Yoongi?" Suara Jimin membuat Jungkook yang tadi menyembunyikan wajah diantara tangannya mendongak, ia terkesiap. Dengan cekatan ia menutup salah satu buku yang ada di mejanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam laci mejanya.

Jungkook mencoba bertingkah senormal mungkin, menjaga dirinya agar tidak ducurigai dengan berpura-pura membaca buku di hadapannya. Mengoreksi apa yang ia tulis.

"Yah, Jeon Jungkook."

Suara seorang gadis membuat Jungkook mendongak, menatap ke asal suara dan menemukan Minah sedang melipat tangannya di dada. Mata sipitnya menatap tajam ke arah Jungkook yang kini memberi ekspresi terkejut dan (pura-pura) tidak bersalah.

Gadis itu melangkah menghampiri Jungkook dan entah kenapa tiap langkah gadis itu membuatnya sedikit begidik. Jika dibandingkan dengan Yoongi yang berandal dan pernah dilihatnya sendiri memukul siswa kelas 1-7 yang membuatnya kesal, tatapan Minah yang membunuh terasa lebih menakutkan. Ia takut Minah akan melakukan sesuatu berbahaya untuk dirinya.

"Bukan kau?" Gadis itu bertanya sedikit angkuh, menatap menilai pada sosok itu sambil melirik laci yang lubangnya kini ditutupi tubuh kurus Jungkook.

"Ap–apa?" Jungkook mencoba terlihat natural, sialnya ia merasa gugup dan ketakutan saat Minah kini menatap tajam ke arah lacinya. Minah terlihat sudah mengicar tempat itu dan Jungkook takut dirinya dalam bahaya.

Minah tertawa kecil, "bukan kau yang mengambil buku catatan yang baru saja dibagi milik Yoongi?"

Beberapa siswa perempuan mulai berbisik-bisik, ada yang bersuara sedikit keras mengatakan Minah benar-benar seperti berandalan. Yoongi sendiri yang mendengar kalimat itu mendengus pelan, menyesali tempramen buruk gadis itu jika menyangkut seseorang yang mengusik dirinya. Ia melangkah menghampiri Minah.

"Sudahlah," tangannya menarik pelan lengan kecil itu untuk berhenti. "Lagi pula nilainya sudah masuk, kenapa harus dipikirkan? Aku bisa menulisnya ulang."

"Yah, Min Yoongi!" Gadis itu menatap tajam pada sosok Yoongi, memberi ekspresi kesal dan kilatan tidak percaya di mata tajamnya. Napasnya sedikit lebih cepat dari normal karena menahan emosi. "Jangan mencoba melindungiku karena kau yang seharusnya dilindungi sekarang!"

"Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri, Mina-ya," senyuman tipis dengan sedikit ringisan terukir di wajah Yoongi. Matanya menatap sedikit memohon pada gadis di hadapannya. "Laki-laki macam apa yang membiarkan seorang gadis melindungi dirinya?"

Minah menyentak kasar lengan Yoongi di tangannya, membuat beberapa gadis memikik dan mulai berbisik-bisik kembali. Yoongi mendengus kesal mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari gadis di sekelilingnya, matanya mengedar untuk menatap satu persatu gadis di kelasnya. Terkadang ia merasa bersalah harus membuat Minah banyak berurusan dengan dirinya dan akhirnya tidak memiliki banyak teman perempuan untuk menggosip, tapi jika sudah banyak perempuan menjelekkan Minah, Yoongi bersyukur sepenuh hati orang-orang itu bukan teman gadis di depannya yang kini kembali melipat tangannya di dada.

"Serahkan buku Yoongi atau aku yang mengambilnya?" Nada suara Minah terdengar penuh ancaman, desisan jengkel juga tatapan tidak senang tertuju sepenuhnya pada Jungkook yang kini seperti menciut di tempatnya.

Jungkook menggeleng dan mencoba menahan dirinya agar tidak ketakutan. Mau bagaimanapun, ini baru kali pertama Jungkook merasakan yang namanya mencuri. Ia tidak pernah melakukan hal semacam ini sebelumnya. Meski hanya buku catatan, ia merasa bersalah. Tapi ia tidak boleh menyerah hanya karena tatapan seorang gadis yang terus saja memberi tatapan menilai, sama seperti Yoongi yang menatapnya di hari pertama masuk sekolah.

"Aku tidak memegang buku Yoongi!" Jungkook mencoba sedikit membentak gadis yang berdiri itu, dengan cekatan pun ikut berdiri menantang tatapan dari Minah.

Terdengar bisikan-bisikan di sekitarnya yang kini berasal dari beberapa siswa laki-laki. Para siswa perempuan sebagian besar menggumamkan bahwa dirinya melakukan hal yang benar, sementara beberapa siswa laki-laki mengatakan dirinya terlalu kasar. Dalam hati ia merasa seperti ada perang batin karena bisikan-bisikan itu.

Minah membuat ekspresi terkejut bercampur ejekan, ia tertawa menilai. "Baiklah! Kalau begitu biarkan aku memeriksa lacimu!"

Minah bergerak lebih cepat daripada yang Jungkook kira. Ia menyingkirkan tubuhnya hingga bergeser beberapa langkah dan mulai menggeledah laci, mengangkat satu persatu buku di dalam sana dan menarik keluar sebuah buku yang memiliki motif berbeda dari yang lainnya.

Jungkook terkesiap, matanya membola tapi mencoba bersikap tenang. Beberapa siswa perempuan terkesiap dan menatap terkejut pada benda yang diangkat Minah.

" _See_?" Minah menatap ke arah gadis-gadis yang tadi membicarakannya. "Aku berandal? _Geurae_! Lalu kau sebut apa ini, hah?!"

Yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari Minah pun melangkah mundur, terkejut pada pentakan gadis itu. Shinyeong dan Eunjung yang menjadi fokus utama dari tatapan Minah pun mencoba mengalihkan pandangan, tatapan tajam dari gadis yang biasanya terlihat tenang dan lugu memang lebih menakutkan dibandingkan tatapan gadis berandal.

Yoongi yang melihat adegan itu menghela napas lega. Bukan karena bukunya yang tertemukan, tapi bersyukur setidaknya Minah menemukan hal yang membuat orang-orang yang menyebutnya berandalan sedikit menyesal. Senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya.

"Jeon Jungkook."

Beberapa siswa mulai diam, menunggu kalimat apa yang akan Minah katakan saat suaranya seperti desisan dan nada tidak bersahabat memanggil nama si wakil ketua kelas. Minah sendiri menyeringai melihat tatapan Jungkook yang terlihat gentar.

"Aku tidak tahu apa rencanamu untuk Yoongi, tapi mencoba menusuknya dari belakang bukan hal yang benar. Kau tahu itu, 'kan?"

Mata Minah mengerling pada sosok Shinyeong dan Eunjung di sisi lain, kemudian ia berbalik dan menyerahkan buku tulis Yoongi pada pemiliknya lalu menarik laki-laki itu kembali ke tempatnya.

Sejak kejadian itu, beberapa siswa beranggapan Minah memiliki perasaan khusus pada Yoongi, bahkan ada yang menyebarkan rumor bahwa mereka berdua berpacaran. Dan lagi, melihat dari Yoongi yang biasa pulang bersama dengan Minah selain dengan Hoseok dan Jimin, semua anak berpikir bahwa rumor itu benar.

Yoongi dan Minah nampak tidak peduli tentang rumor itu, menganggapnya angin lalu dan tetap menjalani hari seperti biasa. Beberapa kali Minah digoda saat Yoongi tidak berangkat atau tidak terlihat di kelas saat pelajaran berlangsung, mengatakan mereka berdua bertengkar dan perlu segera baikan agar si ketua kelas tidak mendapat nilai buruk. Minah sendiri tiap mendapatkan godaan itu akan menatap tajam dan menggumamkan _jugulae_ penuh racun.

Semua orang mengabaikan tentang insiden _pencurian_ yang dilakukan Jungkook, tidak berpikir perlu membicarakan hal itu karena tidak menemukan alasan khusus kenapa Jungkook melakukannya. Tidak ada ide harus membuat rumor apa karena Jungkook sendiri pun terlihat tidak pernah berniat mengambil kembali buku Yoongi. Berpikir mungkin saja Jungkook hanya tidak sengaja membawa buku milik Yoongi dan takut dituduh mencuri saat menyadari buku itu ada di dirinya. Ya, para pemuja Jungkook tentu saja menjaga idola mereka agar tetap baik-baik saja dari rumor tidak baik.

Hanya saja, meski tidak ada yang membicarakan tentang Jungkook yang mencuri buku Yoongi, ia tetap merasa ketakutan. Akhir-akhir ini dirinya yang sudah kehilangan beberapa kilo bebannya jadi makin tidak berminat makan dan sulit tidur. Kantung matanya semakin terlihat seperti orang tertekan dan butuh pencerahan. Entah kenapa dirinya terus merasa bersalah pada Yoongi tiap melihat sosok itu masuk ke dalam kelas dan berdiri di depan saat mengumumkan sesuatu atau sekedar masuk untuk duduk di bangkunya.

Jungkook takut. Mata sipit itu selalu terlihat tajam saat menatapnya, entah hanya pikiran atau memang begitu, dirinya tetap saja ketakutan.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa dirinya sampai seperti syah dalam aras begini, mencoba lolos dari skakmat namun tetap tidak bisa bergerak karena tubuhnya yang kaku. Jungkook ketakutan dan ingin terbebas dari Min Yoongi, terbebas dari Yoongi yang begitu menakutkan untuk dirinya sejak insiden buku itu.

.

"Min Yoongi," seseorang memanggil sosok yang tengah bermain bola basket di lapangan _indoor_ sekolah. Sosok itu tengah menggiring bola dengan keringat yang membuat rambut keemasannya terlihat basah.

Ia melempar bola dan mengancang-ancangnya agar segera masuk ke _ring_ , dan… " _three point_ ," sosok itu menggumam bangga untuk dirinya sendiri dan meraih bola yang memantul ke arahnya. Ia menoleh pada orang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari dirinya.

"Oh, Jeon Jungkook," senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya. Ia menghampiri orang yang memangglinya tadi. "Ada apa?"

Jungkook sendiri menghela napas pelan, menatap ke arah Yoongi sedikit gugup. Giginya mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Bertanding basket denganku, mau?"

Yoongi menyadari sosok di hadapannya sudah menggunakan baju olahraga lengkap, ia kemudian mengerlingkan matanya ke arah jam dinding cukup besar yang memang selalu tersedia di semua ruangan sekolah dan menunjukkan pukul dua belas kurang. Pelajaran seharusnya masih berlangsung sebelum setengah satu untuk makan siang, lalu apa yang dilakukan siswa rajin di hadapannya sekarang?

"Kenapa aku harus mau?" Yoongi memainkan bola yang tadi ia jepit diantara tubuhnya dan lengannya, menatap malas ke arah Jungkook yang terlihat sangsi dengan ucapannya sendiri setelah mendapat tatapan tajam dari Yoongi.

Jungkook meringis pelan, "aku hanya… tidak tahu harus apa lagi saat begini."

Yoongi terkekeh kecil melihat sosok yang lebih tinggi nampak gugup, bingung dengan ucapannya sendiri. Setidaknya cukup untuk menjelaskan bahwa Jeon Jungkook bukan seorang ahli membolos karena ada nada bersalah di akhir kalimatnya. "Baiklah," bola yang tadi ia pantul-pantulkan di alas lapangan basket pun dilempar ke arah Jungkook. "Kita tidak memikirkan poin, tiap bola masuk itu berarti satu. Oke?"

Jungkook yang melihat Yoongi telah berlari ke tengah lapangan pun mengangguk, "oke."

Jungkook sedikit kewalahan mengimbangi permainan Yoongi saat permainan sudah sampai di tengah dan menghabiskan sekitar lima belas menit. Beberapa kali ia mencoba untuk menghadang bola yang terlempar dengan melopat atau merebut yang ada di tangan Yoongi, tapi tidak juga sempat memegang bola itu. Yoongi terlalu cekatan dan sulit ditangkap. Tubuhnya kecil dan gesit, meski terlihat selalu bermalas-malasan di kelas ternyata gerakannya cukup cerdas memegang bola masket.

Poin mereka memiliki selisih tiga angka, cukup banyak bagi Jungkook karena rasanya dirinya seperti tertinggal jauh. Ia perlu mengalahkan poin yang Yoongi dapat kali ini karena dia ingin bisa mengalahkannya. Meski hanya permainan tanpa menghasilkan apa-apa di sebuah kertas.

Jungkook berhasil merebut bola dari Yoongi, mengiringnya cepat meski tubuhnya sudah sedikit kewalahan saat mengejar tadi. Ia melempar bola itu ke dalam _ring_ hingga bunyi bola dan _ring_ yang beradu membuatnya sedikit gugup. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar bolanya masuk dan mendapat satu poin dan setidaknya mengurangi selisih angka mereka.

"Tiga, lima!" Yoongi berseru dengan wajah tersenyum hingga matanya lenyap saat bola memantul jatuh setelah melewati ring. Ia menangkapnya cepat dan mengopernya pada Jungkook, "lanjutkan permainanmu."

Mereka kembali bermain dengan Jungkook yang sudah berhasil mengejar angka Yoongi hingga selisih mereka hanya satu poin, sedikit kepayahan karena Yoongi cukup cepat menghalangi pergerakannya melempar bola atau bahkan mengiringnya. Yoongi sendiri baru saja berhasil merebut bola dari tangan Jungkook setelah dua poin yang dibuat sosok itu, mendapatkannya dan segera membuat poin dari titik _three shoot poin_ yang meski begitu hanya akan membuat angkanya menjadi enam.

Jungkook mendengus melihat bola yang dilempar Yoongi berhasil masuk, bahkan sosok itu dengan cekatan berlari menghampiri bola dan kembali mengiringnya keliling lapangan. Dalam hati menyalahkan diri sendiri karena memilih basket untuk bertanding dengan sosok itu. Mungkin seharusnya ia lain kali mengajak Yoongi bermain tennis atau golf, permainan yang setidaknya bisa ia lakukan dengan baik daripada basket.

"Aku lelah!" Jungkook berseru saat dirinya mulai kehabisan napas mengejar Yoongi untuk merebut bola. Ia menyerah mengejar enam dari empat karena tubuhnya meminta istirahat segera. Tubuhnya ia jatuhkan hingga terduduk di lantai berdecit lapangan.

Yoongi yang tadi mengiring bola pun tertawa kecil dan menghampiri Jungkook dengan botol air mineral di tangannya. Ia melempar satu botol ke pangkuan Jungkook lalu duduk di sebelah sosok itu, meneguk minumnya hingga tersisa setengah.

"Kau hebat," Yoongi mengacungkan ibu jarinya sambil tersenyum tulus. Ia menutup kembali botol di tangan. "Lain kali kita coba lagi, kau bisa kalahkan aku nanti."

Jungkook menoleh, menatap Yoongi dengan ekspresi kelelahannya. "Ya, aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu nanti."

Mereka tertawa sampai bel makan siang pun berbunyi.

Jungkook berdiri lebih dulu dengan senyum semangat, "ayo makan!" Ia segera berlari ke luar menuju kantin untuk segera mendapat makan siang.

Yoongi sendiri lebih memilih menunggu nanti untuk makan, juga sekalian mengembalikan bola ke tempatnya. Biasanya jika ia membolos, Jimin dan Hoseok yang tidak sempat kabur akan menyusul begitu pelajaran terakhir atau jika sedang kurang beruntung Minah yang akan datang sambil sibuk mengomel dan menyeretnya masuk ke kelas—jika sedang jam makan siang gadis itu akan sedikit baik hati, sekedar menyeretnya dan memaksanya segera makan lalu mengikat dirinya lewat tatapan agar tidak kabur dan kembali membolos di pelajaran berikutnya.

"Aku melihat Jungkook ke luar dari sini dengan baju olahraga," Hoseok bersuara tiba-tiba hingga Yoongi hampir melompat dan terjatuh saat mendengar suara itu. Terlalu mengejutkan.

Yoongi memegang dadanya, bersyukur jantungnya masih di tempat dengan detak sedikit lebih cepat. "Dia bolos ke sini," ia menjawab dengan nada sewot. Jengkel juga karena dibuat kaget.

Jimin yang ada di sebelah Hoseok langsung melebarkan matanya dan menghampiri Yoongi heboh, "dia di sini bersamamu? Membolos untuk pertama kalinya dan ternyata benar-benar membolos? _Daebak_! Gadis-gadis itu mengatakan Jungkook sakit dan lihat, dia bahkan membolos dengan ketua kelas di lapangan basket!"

Tangan Yoongi mendarat ke kepala Jimin, wajahnya menatap sosok itu gemas dengan cubitan menyusul di pipi tebalnya. "Berisik, Park!"

Yang mendapat cubitan itu mengaduh dan merengut saat cubitan di pipinya terlepas, matanya menatap sedih pada Yoongi yang sudah menyiksa bagian wajahnya. "Aku hanya bertanya, Yoongiii."

Yoongi tertawa kecil dan mengacak pelan rambut Jimin masih dengan gemas. " _Araseo_ , ayo kita makan siang."

Minah meletakkan makan yang ia bawa tepat di sebelah Yoongi dan dihadapan Hoseok, matanya mengerling pada sosok di sebelahnya yang tengah menggunakan seragam olahraga dan bau keringat menguar dari tubuhnya. Ia mendecak pelan, "membolos lagi?"

Yoongi tertawa kecil, "kau tidak di kelas pelajaran ini?"

" _Ani_ ," gadis itu menggeleng dan menyuap makanannya. "Aku ada urusan untuk eskul tadi, persiapan lomba. Jadi sungguhan membolos?"

"Membolos bersama Jeon Jungkook kalau kau ingin tahu."

"Hee?" Mata Minah membola, menatap tidak percaya pada Yoongi. "Serius, Jeon Jungkook yang gila nilai itu membolos bersama berandalan kelas?"

Yoongi yang dari tadi menikmati makannya itu pun memukul kepala Minah dengan sumpitnya, memberi tatapan kesal pada gadis itu. "Sebenarnya siapa yang kau puji, hah?"

"Tidak ada, kalian berdua tidak ada yang terpuji."

Hoseok tertawa lebih dulu melihat wajah Yoongi yang kini terlihat tidak senang, Jimin pun menyusul setelah mencoba menahan tawanya agar bisa menelan makannya terlebih dahulu daripada membuat nasi yang di mulutnya masuk ke hidung.

 **To Be Cont.**

Apa ada yang bertanya-tanya apa hubungan Minah dan Yoongi itu? hahaha

Aaah omong-omong, kalian bayangin Minah siapa di ff ini? hahaha aku sendiri, di imajinasiku, Minah ini anggota AOA yang punya badan kecil kurus cantik mantan ulzzang itu (?) makanya aku buat lawan(?)nya dia Kim Shinyeong dan Kim Eunjung yang juga ulzzang kkkk

Yoongi belum kelihatan berandal, cuma sedikit suka bolos dan diremehin aja nih.

Gimana? Jungkooknya udah ga senyebelin sebelumnya atau tambah nyebelin? Hahaha

Belum ada momentnya (ya iya lah) baru ada sedikit di bagian main basket, itu pun masih dengan kondisi Jungkook benci Yoongi hahaha. Tapi semoga suka deh!

omong-omong, sepertinya aku mau mulai ngungsi ke wattpad/wordpress (kalian prefer mana nih kalo aku pindah?) karena, sepertinya aku mau mulai berhenti melanggar aturan ffn. aku sedikit (atau banyak ya) kepikiran soal ini sih beberapa waktu lalu. jadi mungkin aku bakal pindah aja daripada terus kepikiran (?)


	3. Chapter 2

**STRIVE FOR PERFECTION**

 _fanfiction by crowncacre  
copyright © 2016_

[ **NOTE** & **WARNING** ]

Lagi, kedua karakter sama kuat. Beberapa kalimat makian atau ucapan kasar, kelakuan saling mempengaruhi dan menantang, sifat dan hal yang dilakukan yang tidak pantas ditiru, juga kekerasan yang berisi saling adu kekuatan. And last, _**typo**_.

.

"Kim Himchan? Dia yang mengirim ini?" Yoongi menatap ke arah Hoseok yang menatapnya.

Sementara Hoseok yang ditatap pun mengangguk, ia meringis kecil. "Ada apa lagi diantara kau dan Kim Himchan itu?"

"Entah?" Yoongi terkekeh kecil, jawabannya jelas bernada sebuah pertanyaan. Sosok itu tersenyum tipis, "seharusnya orang berwajah manis tidak mengajakku bertengkar, 'kan?"

"Kau juga berwajah manis, Yoongi," Jimin yang daritadi hanya memperhatikan menanggapi dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Ia meringis kecil saat melihat mata sipit Yoongi sudah menatap tajam ke arahnya. " _Mian_ ," lirihnya tanpa ada rasa bersalah di sana.

"Ada pertengkaran lagi?"

Suara seorang gadis menginterupsi Yoongi, Jimin, dan Hoseok yang tengah membicarakan sesuatu. Sosok Minah berdiri tepat di belakang Yoongi dengan tangan dilipat di dadanya, menatap kesal ke arah tiga orang yang duduk di bangku masing-masing dan berkumpul di meja Yoongi.

Yoongi menghela napas pelan, tidak berminat membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap ke arah belakang karena ia sendiri tahu bahwa satu-satunya gadis yang mau berurusan dengan mereka hanya seorang Kwon Minah. "Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya cuek dan kemudian menarik kepala Hoseok dan Jimin agar mendekat ke arahnya daripada harus menanggapi Minh.

Minah yang merasa terabaikan itu memekik jengkel dan memukul pelan kepala Yoongi. "Yah! Apa maksudnya?" Ia menatap kesal ke arah Yoongi yang sekarang sudah mendongak ke arahnya dengan wajah tidak senang.

"Sudahlah Minah, sebaiknya kau mengerjakan tugasmu yang belum selesai. Apa perlu aku beri sontekan?"

"Tsk, sombong," gadis itu kembali mendorong kesal kepala Yoongi, setelah itu berlalu meninggalkan tiga laki-laki yang tengah melingkar itu.

Mereka pergi ke luar saat jam istirahat pertama, meski Minah terus meneriaki mereka untuk kembali tiga orang itu tetap melangkah mengabaikan teriakan dari gadis di ambang kelas. Lagi pula Minah tidak pernah berpikir bisa menghalangi kelakuan berandalan tiga bocah itu, jadi dia lebih memilih meneriaki setidaknya untuk menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sudah mencoba menghalangi dan berharap mereka bertiga segera sadar dari dunia berandalannya. Setidaknya agar mereka sadar apa yang mereka lakukan itu tidak berguna.

Setelah kepergian mereka bertiga selama empat jam mata pelajaran dan sudah saatnya jam istirahat dan makan siang hampir berakhir, akhirnya Yoongi masuk ke kelas dengan sudut bibir yang terluka, sementara dua temannya yang berjalan di belakang memiliki luka sedikit lebih banyak daripada dirinya. Minah yang ada di bangkunya dan mendongak saat suara pintu digeser mendongak, menemukan tiga laki-laki yang dikenalnya sejak sekolah menengah dengan luka hanya mampu mendengus. _Sudah biasa_. Bersyukur dalam hati setidaknya otak mereka tidak benar-benar bebal meski kelakuannya berandalan.

Jungkook sendiri yang tengah asik membaca sebuah buku yang entah apa hanya menghela napas kasar dengan jengkel. Rasanya benar-benar kesal mengetahui seorang yang bahkan rela wajahnya babak belur, tapi memegang peringkat di atasnya. Itu terdengar seperti sebuah cerita yang tidak adil.

Yoongi mengerling ke arah Jungkook, memberi senyum sederhana namun hanya mendapat tatapan tidak senang dari orang yang diberi senyuman. Ia terkekeh kecil saat mata sosok yang duduk di bangku itu beralih ke arah lain, merasa puas sudah membuat seorang Jeon Jungkook jengah karena memang itu tujuannya.

Dalam hati Jungkook terus menggerutu, mengomentari ini–itu tentang si ketua kelas yang terus memberi tatapan meremahkan padanya. Astaga—setidaknya dirinya tidak pernah bertengkar dengan anak kelas sebelah dan membawa nama sebagai ketua kelas dan juga peringkat pertama sekaligus di seluruh angkatan. Meski harus menelan angka dua di peringkat nilai rapot, setidaknya kelakuannya jika harus diapresiasi dirinya akan mendapat angka pertama.

Untuk sekarang ia berharap banyak pada dirinya sendiri untuk bisa menyingkirkan Min Yoongi atau jika memang tidak bisa setidaknya si marga Min itu bisa merubah sedikit sikapnya yang menjengkelkan agar dirinya tidak merasa tersingkirkan dengan tidak terhormat.

Kemudian, beberapa hari setelah surat yang dikirim oleh Kim Himchan untuk menantang Yoongi dan kawan-kawannya bertanding, berita miring tentang si ketua kelas dan teman-teman dari kelas nomor satu di tingkat pertama menyebar luas hingga ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Berita biasa mungkin bagi Minah, tapi tentu saja semua orang yang mengagumi seorang pemimpin upacara kedua setelah mereka masuk sekolah dengan wajah dingin dan suara dalam yang lantang saat menyiapkan pasukan tentu dibuat terkejut lewat berita itu.

Oh, tunggu, bukan berita. Apa yang menyebar luas adalah video pendek berisi Min Yoongi dan Kim Himchan yang beradu pukul, di belakangnya ada empat orang lain yang juga melakukan itu.

Sebenarnya Minah bertanya-tanya apa yang segerombolan laki-laki kurang kerjaan itu lalukan, menyakiti diri sendiri dengan memancing lawan untuk menyerang jelas suatu hal yang tidak pernah terlintas di pikirannya. Itu jelas hal konyol yang akan Minah pikirkan dalam urutan terakhir jika ia ingin memiliki kegiatan berharga di waktu luang. Tapi sekarang, bukan itu yang sempantasnya ia pikirkan. Ia perlu mencari tahu siapa orang yang sudah membuat rekaman itu tersebar dan yang merekamnya.

Matanya mengerling pada sosok Shinyeong dan Eunjung yang terlihat berdiskusi, berbisik-bisik dan tertawa sambil menuding ponsel yang ada di meja. "Aku mencurigai mereka," ia menggumam pelan.

"Hey," suara Yoongi membuat Minah mendongak. Ia menemukan Yoongi, Jimin, dan Hoseok yang sudah berada di tempat masing-masing. "Memikirkan video yang tersebar luas?"

Minah mendengus, "kau tidak?"

Yoongi terkekeh kecil dan menggeleng, "tidak sama sekali. Itu rencana Himchan. Aku sudah membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi, itu sebabnya aku membiarkannya meninggalkan luka di wajahku. Setidaknya untuk memperlihatkan bahwa aku tidak sekejam itu."

"Biasa, pencitraan," Jimin yang tadi terlihat sibuk dengan tasnya menggumam pelan, melirik Yoongi dengan wajah geli. "Tapi tetap saja, kita bertiga harus terima mendapat surat panggilan dari konseling."

"Hey itu bukan masalah!" Hoseok menyahut dari tempatnya, kemudian dengan riang menghampiri Jimin dan Yoongi. "Kau masih menyimpan surat yang Himchan berikan, 'kan? Setidaknya kita bisa membela diri kita dengan menunjukkan surat itu."

"Dan mereka akan membuat surat palsu atas namaku."

"Kau bisa membuktikannya."

Yoongi terkekeh kecil, "aku bukan detektif."

"Omong-omong, dari yang aku tahu, Kim Himchan bukan tipikal berandal suka mengajak perang," Hoseok menggumam. Ia menatap _blank_ ke depan seperti memikirkan sesuatu. "Dia biasanya melakukan seperti itu jika ada yang meminta atau ada yang menyerang."

Jimin mengangguk setuju, "benar juga."

"Oh," Yoongi mengangguk, ikut setuju dengan pendapat Hoseok. Ia kemudian memiringkan kepala dan berpikir sejenak. "Apa mungkin ada orang yang meminta Himchan melakukannya?"

"Mungkin saja."

"Aku bisa dibilang yakin."

"Wah, apa aku perlu mencari tahu siapa yang membuat Himchan melakukan hal itu?"

Yoongi mengerling pada Minah yang tiba-tiba _nimbrung_ tanpa beban, menatap tidak senang ke arah gadis itu. "Untuk apa? Urusanku hanya dengan Himchan lagi pula."

"Aku mencurigai seseorang."

Hoseok sekarang memasang ekspresi penasaran, tertarik pada hal semacam permainan detektif yang secara tak sadar Minah lakukan. "Siapa yang kau curigai?" Ia bertanya dengan penuh ingin tahu, berharap Minah mau menjawabnya.

"Apa pedulimu?"

Mendengar jawaban acuh dari gadis yang ditanya, Hoseok merengut. Apalagi saat gadis itu langsung membalikkan badannya setelah mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan tadi. Ia kemudian mengerling pada Yoongi yang sudah memasang wajah sewot karena tingkat Minah, "Yoongi, aku tidak mau kalau nanti kita harus dihukum berdiri di lapangan, apalagi tidak boleh sekolah seminggu, bisa dihajar habis _appa_ -ku nanti. Kita tidak boleh dihukum!"

.

"Sudah kubilang Yoongi– _oppa_ itu tidak jahat!"

"Harusnya Himchan itu tidak mengusik Yoongi– _oppa_!"

"Yoongi– _oppa_ hanya dikambinghitamkan."

Minah mengerutkan kening mendengar suara-suara genit beberapa gadis di balik rak buku tempatnya berdiri sekarang, merasa telinganya mendadak iritasi mendengarnya. " _Oppa_?" Ia mendesis tidak percaya. Seingatnya dulu ia pernah mendapat peringatan dari ibunya karena tidak mau memanggil Yoongi dengan embel-embel _oppa_ padahal jelas bocah berandal itu adalah anak dari kakak ibunya. Lagi pula siapa yang mau memanggil orang menyebalkan _oppa_? Minah sih keberatan, sangat keberatan.

"Heh, bukunya sudah dapat belum?"

Suara berat seseorang membuat Minah yang masih dalam _mode_ tidak percaya itu sedikit terpenjarat, memukul lengan Yoongi yang membuatnya terkejut tadi. "Kenapa aku harus mencari buku yang kau suka, _sih_? Dasar Min Yoongi menjengkelkan."

Di sisi lain Minah bisa mendengar suara pekikan tertahan dan bisik-bisik samar sambil menggumamkan ucapan 'oh itu _oppa_ ' atau yang sejenis. Kepalanya berkedut saat teringat bahwa Yoongi jelas-jelas siswa kelas satu, siapa yang lebih muda darinya memang?

Yoongi tertawa kecil melihat wajah kesal gadis di hadapannya—juga sepertinya untuk bisik-bisikan tidak penting dari seberang yang sampai ke gendang telinganya, "aku ingin membacanya lagi, tapi aku tidak seteliti kau untuk mencarinya. Jadi, Minah– _ssi_ , tolong aku, _jebal_."

" _Araseo_ , _oppa_ ," jawabnya setengah meledek yang dihadiahi dengan kekehan kecil dari Yoongi.

Pagi ini kertas besar yang awalnya berisi tentang pemanggil Yoongi dan kawan-kawan juga teman-teman dari Himchan yang ditempel di dinding pengumuman sekolah sudah diganti, isinya pernyataan tentang Kim Himchan yang dihukum dan tidak ada hukuman untuk Yoongi—dan kabar yang beredar itu karena Yoongi jelas tidak punya kesalahan apapun selain membela diri.

Beberapa siswa perempuan heboh setelah berita itu penghukuman dipajang, Hanya Kim Himchan dan kawan-kawan yang diskors dan dilarang mengikuti ujian tengah semester. Mereka yang awalnya bergidik karena seorang Min Yoongi bertengkar dengan Kim Himchan setelah melihat video yang beredar dan memberi komentar buruk pada (yang kata mereka) si–pintar–dengan–aura–gelap–memesona kini kembali memujanya.

Sebenarnya Min Yoongi bukan benar-benar idola sekolah, jika harus disandingkan dengan Kim Seokjin yang ada di tingkat kedua, Wu Yifan yang ada di tingkat ketiga, atau bahkan Jeon Jungkook yang ada di kelas yang sama, ia jelas berada di bawah. Tapi tetap saja gadis-gadis itu memasukkannya sebagai sosok yang pantas dipuja. Itu sebabnya mudah sekali video berisi ia dan Himchan saling adu kekuatan itu beredar.

"Kupikir Kim Shinyeong sekarang tengah kebakaran jenggotnya," Minah berbisik tanpa sadar saat melihat sosok yang dibicarakan tengah duduk di sebuah bangku dan sibuk memasang wajah masam bersama sahabatnya. Mereka berdua terlihat kesal dan merencanakan sesuatu yang ia yakin hal tentang mengusik Yoongi, lagi.

"Eoh? Kim Shinyeong?" Yoongi yang ada di sebelah Minah bertanya dengan bingung, tidak menghentikan kegiatannya mencari buku yang ia inginkan. "Ah!" Ia memekik senang saat menemukan buku yang ia ingat judulnya sudah berada di tangannya, "ternyata di sini."

Minah melirik pada Yoongi, "sudah?"

Yoongi mengangguk, ia kemudian menoleh pada Minah dan menatapnya penasaran. "Kim Shinyeong kenapa?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng, "aku hanya berpikir, sepertinya dugaanku benar."

.

Jungkook berjalan tergesa menuju perpustakaan karena merasa seperti meninggalkan sesuatu di sana. Ia teringat pada barangnya yang tadi ia bawa dan tidak menemukannya di tempat itu harusnya berada, di meja, di dalam laci, ataupun di dalam tasnya. Tidak ada di manapun. Dan ia yakin barang itu tertinggal di perpustakaan saat mengeluarkan kartu peminjaman buku dari dalam kantung.

Ia terus menggumam, berharap barang yang selalu ia bawa itu tidak tertinggal tertemukan oleh orang. Setidaknya hanya perpustakaan yang boleh melihatnya. Tidak boleh ada selain petugas perpustakaan.

Saat ia tiba di perpustakaan, ia mencari dengan sedikit panik. Matanya mengedar ke atas meja tempat kemungkinan ia meletakkan benda itu. Mengerang tertahan saat menyadari bahwa benda itu tidak ada, apalagi saat dirinya mencoba bertanya dan penjaga perpustakaan itu hanya menatap bingung kemudian menggeleng.

"Bagaimana ini…," ia berbisik setengah tidak senang, mencoba berpikir jernih tapi ia ingat betul terakhir memegang benda itu saat dirinya mengambil kartu peminjaman perpustakaan.

"Hey," seseorang menginterupsi kegiatannya yang setengah panik mencari sesuatu. Jungkook menoleh dan menemukan sosok dengan tubuh lebih rendah darinya, memasang wajah tenang yang berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya sekarang. Yang ditatap tersenyum, "ada masalah, Jungkook-ah?"

"Aku…," Jungkook menggumam sebentar, terlihat berpikir dan siap bersuara. Namun setelah itu mengatupkan kembali bibirnya dan menghela napas. "Bukan apa-apa, aku harus mencari sesuatu."

Sosok itu memberi senyum tipis saat Jungkook hampir melengos, tangannya terangkat setelah itu. "Kau mencari ini, hm?" Ia memberi wajah tanpa dosa dan seringaian kecil.

Mata Jungkook membola, menatap tidak percaya pada benda yang ia lihat di tangan orang lain. Ada tulisannya di kertas yang tertempel pada tabung pendek yang terangkat, ia yakin sepenuhnya bahwa benda itu yang ia cari sejak tadi.

"Min Yoongi… kemarikan!" Ia mencoba meraih tabung yang ada di tangan Yoongi, mendesis tajam dengan tatapan kesal. "Kau tidak memerlukan benda itu!"

Yoongi melempar ke belakang tabung itu lalu dengan cekatan membalikkan badan dan meraih benda itu, melakukan atraksi ketepatan gerak yang sangat cerdas. Ia menyeringai kecil melihat Jungkook kini sudah kesal setengah mati, terlihat dari wajahnya yang memerah.

"Aku tahu kau pintar," ia menggumam pelan, kemudian melihat benda yang ada di tangannya. "Kau tahu bahwa obat tidur tanpa anjuran dokter jelas bukan hal yang benar, 'kan? Ini hanya membuatmu kecanduan. Kalau kau ada masalah, seharusnya kau berbagi, bukan menelan pil tidak berguna semacam ini."

Jungkook berdecak pelan, mencoba menutupi wajah paniknya karena memang ia tidak menggunakan obat tidur itu sesuai aturan dokter. Ia meminumnya jika tiap malam ia merasa punya teralu banyak tekanan dan sulit tidur dan akhir-akhir ini ia mengalami hal itu. "Kau pikir aku menelannya?"

"Oh, lalu apa? Kau menggunakannya untuk mengerjai orang? Aku tahu kau bukan orang yang semacam itu," Yoongi menatap ke arah Jungkook dengan ekspresi simpati, mendadak membuat bibir Jungkook berkedut ingin memaki. "Obatnya terlihat tinggal sedikit padahal seingatku saat aku bermain ke apotek milik _imo_ -ku biasanya obat semacam ini terisi lumayan penuh. Lagi, hanya bisa dibeli dengan resep dokter. Lalu kau sendiri, bagaimana bisa kau memilikinya?"

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu dan berikan saja barangku," Jungkook mendesis tidak senang. Matanya menatap tajam pada Yoongi dengan wajah kesal yang ketara. Ia mencoba meraih lagi benda itu tapi sialnya Yoongi benar-benar cekatan dalam menghindar, dalam hati memaki sekaligus mengakui bahwa dirinya tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan ketelitian geraknya.

"Jungkook-ah," tatapan Yoongi terlihat begitu tenang, ia kemudian melangkah menghampiri Jungkook dan meraih lengan yang tengah menegang karena tangannya yang terkepal. Ia melonggarkan kepalan tangan Jungkook dan meletakkan tabung di tangan yang ternyata berkeringat dingin itu—menyadari bahwa Jungkook pasti setengah mati menahan emosi sejak tadi. "Kau harus menghentikan obat ini, oke? Psikolog di luar sana siap menampung keluhanmu daripada pil tidak berguna yang kau telan."

Setelah itu Yoongi berlalu, pergi begitu saja seperti tidak ada yang terjadi dan meninggalkan Jungkook dengan tatapan mata tidak percaya.

"Sial," ia mendesis pelan, merasa frustasi juga sampai Yoongi yang menemukan barangnya. Napasnya yang sejak tadi putus-putus sekarang jadi sedikit lebih tenang karena Yoongi sudah menjauh, "dia terlalu teliti… dan cerdas."

.

.

.

Sejak hari di mana Yoongi menemukan obat tidurnya, Jungkook merasa perlu was-was pada sosok itu. Beberapa kali memasang posisi siaga tiap Yoongi berdiri di depan kelas dan bersuara, memanggil semua anak untuk memperhatikannya. Meski tiap ia merasa khawatir yang ia dapat hanya pemberitahuan tentang guru yang tidak masuk sekaligus tugas yang ia dapat, tapi ia tetap saja merasa selalu panik. Sosok itu, tiap berdiri di depan, matanya yang sipit akan menatap ke arahnya, memberi tatapan yang entah kenapa bagi Jungkook terasa seperti tatapan penuh ancaman juga menilai terlalu banyak. Ia tidak senang.

Akhir-akhir ini Jungkook menelan obatnya lebih sering, tubuhnya terus saja terasa terlalu banyak pikiran dan memerlukan obat tidur untuk membuatnya terlelap atau setidaknya melupakan apa yang membebaninya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tiap memikirkan tentang pelajaran otaknya seperti ingin meledak. Ia lelah, luar dan dalamnya lelah. Ia ingin istirahat namun matanya tidak juga terpejam, itu sebabnya ia memilih obat tidur untuk melelapkannya pada mimpi.

Hanya saja, tiap ia terbangun dan menemukan tabung obat tidurnya di meja nakas, ia kemudian memikirkan Yoongi. Teringat pada apa yang Yoongi katakan tentang tidak baik dan psikolog yang dengan senang hati mendengarkan masalahnya; yang sebenarnya secara tidak langsung menyindir dirinya yang tidak memiliki teman. Jungkook tahu bahwa Yoongi benar, Jungkook tahu bahwa Yoongi tidak ada niatan sedikitpun mengejeknya. Semua yang ia lakukan murni karena rasa peduli.

Jungkook menghela napas. "Min Yoongi benar-benar senang bersarang di pikiranku," ia menggumam pelan. Mendadak tersadar bahwa setelah Yoongi menjadi masalah untuk dirinya sebagai musuh nomor satu menyingkirkan Namjoon, juga memberi masalah untuk dirinya sebagai penghalang _hidup tenangnya_.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku lihat kau tidak pernah makan siang bersama yang lainnya," suara Yoongi tiba-tiba menyadarkan Jungkook dari lamunan.

Jungkook terkesiap dan langsung mendongak, menemukan Yoongi yang berdiri di hadapannya saat kelas kosong dan semua memilih makan siang. Ia mencebik sebentar. "Apa pedulimu?" Ujarnya cuek. Ia kemudian mengabaikan sosok itu tanpa menatapnya.

"Kau belum berhenti menelan obat tidur, 'kan?"

"Aku bilang, apa pedulimu?"

Yoongi tersenyum tipis, " _geumanhae_."

Ia mendongak dan menatap bingung pada Yoongi, "apa?"

"Berhenti menelannya, itu tidak akan berakhir bagus."

"Sekarang kau terlihat amat peduli padaku. Ada apa?"

Senyuman Yoongi berubah menjadi kekehan kecil, matanya menatap Jungkook dengan penuh penilaian. "Aku takut performa lawanku meraih nilai menurun, jika sudah begitu akhirnya nilai bukan lagi hal menyenangkan bagiku. Jaga kesehatanmu, Jeon Jungkook– _ssi_."

Sejak saat itu, Jungkook mulai menghentikan kebiasaannya menelan obat tidur tiap ia kesulitan tidur, memilih memaki keras-keras dengan wajah ia tenggelamkan ke dalam bantal dan melempar tabung berisi obat tidur yang tinggal beberapa butir ke lantai. Entah kenapa ia mau-mau saja mendengarkan ucapan Yoongi, menuruti sosok itu untuk tidak menelan lagi butiran tidak berguna yang akan merusak tubuhnya. Apalagi jadi sedikit lebih lega karena tubuhnya sudah tidak memiliki perasaan terlalu lelah seperti sebelumnya dan tidak berminat pada makanan hingga tubuhnya terus saja bertambah kurus akhir sejak masuk sekolah menengah atas. Sekarang pola makannya pun mulai membaik dan tubuhnya kembali terisi setelah itu.

Yoongi sudah tidak pernah mengusiknya dan membicarakan tentang obat tidur setelah sekitar dua minggu berlalu, tapi tatapan matanya tetap saja menjengkelkan. Itu yang membuat Jungkook kemudian menyimpulkan bahwa memang seperti itu cara Yoongi menatap orang. Mungkin itu sebabnya beberapa siswa luar kelas sering merasa jengkel pada sosoknya, tatapannya terlalu penuh penilaian dan mengancam.

"Bagaimana?"

Yoongi tiba-tiba berdiri di depan meja Jungkook setelah memberi pesan yang diberikan oleh guru karena tidak bisa masuk jam ini, mata sipitnya menatap ke arah Jungkook yang tadi sibuk membaca buku.

Jungkook mendongak, menatap ke arah Yoongi dengan ekspresi _blank_ -nya. "Apanya yang baimana?"

Yoongi tertawa kecil melihat wajah Jungkook, "sekarang kau lebih segar, lebih tampan."

"Ha–hah?" Mata bulat itu melebar, kali ini menatap tidak percaya pada yang berdiri di hadapannya dan justru membuat tawa lebih lebar; bagi Jungkook itu terlihat begitu lebar karena wajah yang Yoongi buat selalu ekspresi dingin yang penuh ancaman. "Apa… maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah memiliki teman untuk berbagi cerita? Hm… bantal?"

"Kau ini bicara apa sebenarnya?"

"Sekarang sainganku sudah membaik," Yoongi memasang wajah berpikir yang entah kenapa membuat Jungkook terkesima dan merasa kagum karena ternyata Min Yoongi yang kasar itu bisa jadi begitu manis. "Mari bersaing di ujian akhir semester beberapa bulan lagi, Jungkook– _ssi_."

 **To Be Cont.**

* * *

Gimana… ya. Kok kayanya cerita ini makin kaya drama. Aku jadi… pingin ketawa. Takut kalian enggak suka juga huhu. Sekarang udah tau Minah itu siapanya Yoongi, udah ada interaksi antara KookGa. Duh. Aku tuh takut ini cerita jadi kelihatan kaya YoonKook karena emang guki di sini pasif banget hahaha mendadak ingat Choi Taek di answer me wkwk

Sebenernya aku juga mau cari cast bukan cewek, tapi trus aku kepikiran biasanya yang nyir-nyir macam Shinyeong dan Eunjung itu cewek, kalau aku buat 'Minah' ini cowok, nanti kesannya dia cowok kurang ajar kan berani sama cewek. Belum cewek itu suka berprasangka buruk dan sedikit lebih peka, jadi aku pikir peran Minah ini bakal bantu banget selesaiin tuduhan ke Yoongi. Apalagi di awal chapter ada kehilangan buku itu, Yoongi ga kepikiran yang ambil buku Jungkook, tapi Minah kepikiran. Ya itu peran perempuan yang suka mikir negatif. Jarang ada cowok yang bakal langsung 'kamu kan yang lakuin?' kecuali mereka udah yakin. Cewek pakenya feeling dan cowok pakenya logika, jadi cowok pasti bakal mikir dulu kan mau tuduh orang hahaha

Ohiya, di sini Yoongi mungkin keliatan lebih dominan, dia kan preman dan Jungkook cuma anak penurut aturan yang hidupnya lurus wkwk jadi ya gitu. Tapi ada lah nanti jatuh cintanya, ga mungkin kan langsung jatuh cinta wkwk

Yaudah, mungkin segini aja. Maaf karena cuma bisa dapet sekitar 3K. sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya yang aku usahain lebih panjang

btw, maafkan untuk update yang lama, aku kena writer's block sepertinya, jadi mood nulisku lenyap gitu aja tiap aku mau nulis. maafkan. tunggu sampai ketemu di next chapter


	4. Chapter 3

**STRIVE FOR PERFECTION**

 _fanfiction by crowncacre  
copyright © 2016_

[ **NOTE** & **WARNING** ]

Lagi, kedua karakter sama kuat. Beberapa kalimat makian atau ucapan kasar, kelakuan saling mempengaruhi dan menantang, sifat dan hal yang dilakukan yang tidak pantas ditiru, juga kekerasan yang berisi saling adu kekuatan.

.

"Kau akhir-akhir ini senang sekali mengusik Jeon Jungkook."

Yoongi mengerutkan kening, menatap bingung pada sosok Hoseok yang memberi senyuman menggodanya dengan alis dimainkan. Benar-benar menjengkelkan.

"Apa maksudnya?" Ia bersuara setengah jengkel, tidak pernah senang jika Hoseok sudah membuat ekspresi seperti itu.

"Kau menyukai Jeon Jungkook ya?" Jimin kali ini ikut bersuara, memasang wajah ingin tahu yang menjengkelkan. "Dia tampan _loh_! Salah satu idola sekolah juga."

"Oh, _hell_ ," Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas. "Memangnya aku bukan idola sekolah apa?"

Kali ini Hoseok dan Jimin tertawa bersamaan. "Idola para _seme_ sekolah sih iya."

"Apa maksudmu?!" Mata sipit itu menyalang tajam.

"Memang kau belum dengar, Yoong?" Hoseok memberi ekspresi terkejutnya. Ia menatap pada Yoongi dengan sedikit rasa bersalah tapi juga geli. "Kau kan masuk salah satu _bottom_ idaman setelah Seokjin– _sunbae_ dan Baekhyun– _sunbae_. Katanya _uke_ sangar macam Min Yoongi pasti akan sangat seksi—"

"Yak!" Satu pukulan mendarat di kepala Hoseok dan Jimin yang justru dibalas dengan tawa meledek. Yoongi mendelik tidak senang tapi yakin jika dirinya mengomel pun hanya akan mendapat tawa lebih keras dari teman-temannya yang menjengkelkan. "Jaga ucapan kalian, ya!"

Ya mau bagaimanapun, Min Yoongi memang sangat mudah terpancing emosinya. Galak dan menakutkan, tapi itu termasuk salah satu alasan kenapa dia adalah _bottom idaman_.

.

Beberapa hari setelah ucapan salam—atau sebut saja ajakan bersaing secara gamblang— dari Yoongi, ia merasa dirinya makin sering memperhatikan Yoongi. Jungkook merasa matanya terlalu sering mengikuti pergerakan sosok itu dan tersenyum tiap ia tanpa sengaja melihat Yoongi mengomel pada teman-temannya yang berisik.

Meski terlihat berandalan dengan wajah yang sesekali mendapat lebam, bingkai wajah yang manis dengan mata setengah mabuknya yang lucu benar-benar menggemaskan. Beberapa kali Jungkook merasa ingin mencubit kuat-kuat pipi agak tebal Yoongi meski memang pipi temannya yang bernama Jimin jauh lebih tebal. Jungkook suka bagaimana pipi itu terangkat karena sosoknya tertawa terlalu keras dan memamerkan gigi-gigi atas berwarna putih bersih dan melenyapkan mata segaris yang selalu nampak sendu.

Diam-diam Jungkook merasa Min Yoongi benar-benar menarik terlepas dari kelakuannya yang bengal dan menjengkelkan. Ia ingat Min Yoongi memang beberapa kali dipanggil guru konseling dan yakin bahwa si marga Min itu memiliki kesalahan benar-benar banyak mengalahkan buih di lautan.

Jungkook tidak tahu apa yang salah, lagi pula Yoongi jelas bukan orang yang seharusnya ia pedulikan karena Yoongi adalah orang paling menjengkelkan sedunia dengan otaknya yang luar biasa. Beberapa kali Jungkook mencoba mencuri-curi lihat buku catatan Yoongi dan hanya mendapatkan coret-coretan tidak berguna, sisanya hanya tugas yang dikerjakan dengan nilai-nilai yang luar biasa untuk ukuran orang malas mencatat.

Min Yoongi benar-benar beban bagi Jeon Jungkook, tapi semakin sering Jungkook memikirkan itu semakin kuat juga hatinya mengatakan bahwa itu tidak benar. Seperti sebuah perasaan aneh tentang Min Yoongi dari dalam diri Jungkook sendiri.

Jungkook sudah belajar dengan rajin, lagi pula bukannya Yoongi memang mengajaknya bersaing untuk mendapat nilai sempurna waktu itu? Jadi, Jungkook memilih untuk meladeni tawaran bersaing itu daripada harus mengalah sekali lagi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Ia tidak boleh mendapat urutan ke dua sekali lagi karena Min Yoongi.

.

Yoongi semalaman menghabiskan waktunya di ruang belajar, telinganya disumpal _headset_ dan sesekali ikut bersenandung lirih mengikuti irama musik. Akhir-akhir ini rumahnya ribut dengan suara teriakan dan ia tidak terlalu senang akan hal itu, memilih lari ke ruang belajar di dekat kompleks dan mendengarkan musik dengan alur suara yang teratur alih-alih teriakan menganggu.

Akhir-akhir ini malamnya jadi begitu membosankan jika Jimin dan juga Hoseok tidak mengajak berjalan-jalan atau sekedar bersenang-senang di tempat-tempat tertentu. Beberapa kali ia menghubungi Jimin atau Hoseok dan jawabannya sama, mereka sedang belajar. Orang tua dua bocah itu memang sangat ingin anak-anaknya mendapat nilai sempurna. Itu sebabnya saat menjelang ujian akhir semester seperti ini pasti ada saja yang orang tua mereka lakukan agar mereka terkurung di rumah dan terus belajar. Beberapa kali Yoongi dengar orang tua mereka melanggar peraturan tentang menggunakan jasa les privat dan membuat mereka belajar habis-habisan.

"Menyebalkan," ia menggumam jengkel. Rasanya benar-benar tidak menyenangkan membaca hal semacam ini, ia benci tulisan-tulisan tidak berguna berjejer sepanjang ratusan halaman dengan isi yang membosankan. Tidak ada yang menarik selain gambar-gambarnya yang bisa sedikit diberi coretan coretan iseng. Matanya kemudian mengedar, tidak ada orang-orang yang mengobrol. Beberapa sibuk dengan buku, tugas, ataupun alam mimpi mereka di lantai yang dingin.

Yoongi pernah menginap semalaman di ruang belajar hanya karena saat ia kembali lagi ke rumah, yang ia temukan tetap suara ribut di dalam sana. Ia pikir bukan masalah menginap di tempat seperti ini karena sauna terlalu jauh, tapi saat bangun-bangun ia menyesal setengah mati karena rasanya begitu menyiksa berada pada ruangan tanpa penghangat berarti. Ia bangun dengan hidung merah selama tiga hari ke depan setelah itu. Jadi, hari ini ia berharap penuh tidak ada pertengkaran panjang sampai ia harus menginap di tempat-tempat aneh yang akan menyiksa tubuhnya.

Minah beberapa kali memang menatakan tidak keberatan menerima Yoongi, pun orang tua gadis itu. Tapi, bukankah lari ke orang lain justru membuat dirinya nampak makin buruk? Jadi Yoongi selalu meletakkan tiga orang terdekatnya itu jadi pilihan terakhir untuk kabur.

 _Ding._

Suara notifikasi pesan masuk, juga _pop up_ yang membuat layar ponselnya menyala. Ada satu deret tulisan dengan nama pengirim Jimin di atas sana. Wajahnya berubah sumringah dan penuh harap saat otaknya sudah membayangkan hal menyenangkan seperti bersenang-senang hingga larut.

 _ **Sepertinya saat kemarin kita tidak berangkat kita memiliki tugas kelompok dengan Jeon Jungkook dan Minah. Minah mengomel panjang di ponselku.**_

Sialnya apa yang ia harapkan justru berubah menjadi pesan menjengkelkan.

Yoongi mendengus, "oh, ya, lalu?" Ia menggumam kesal, tapi akhirnya menuliskan apa yang tadi ia gumamkan ogah-ogahan dan langsung melempar pelan ponselnya ke buku yang terbuka.

 _Pop up_ masuk dengan cepat seperti bagaimana cara Jimin biasanya membalas pesan.

 _ **Datang ke rumah Jeon Jungkook karena Minah sudah di sana. Cepat.**_

Ah, lagi pula setidaknya ia punya hal yang perlu dikerjakan daripada malas-malasan di ruang belajar seperti ini.

.

Yoongi tiba tidak benar-benar cepat seperti yang ia janjikan setelah mendapat taksi susah payah di pinggir jalan kota yang sepi. Ia ingat di mana rumah Jungkook karena beberapa waktu lalu secara tidak sengaja pernah membaca alamat bocah itu. Saat tiba di sana, ia menemukan motor Jimin dan mendengus kecil.

Saat ia menekan bel rumah, ada suara menyahut dan menanyakan dirinya siapa. Ia berdahem pelan, menetralkan suara kemudian memberi tahu bahwa dirinya Yoongi dan langsung mendapat sambutan pintu terbuka lebar serta Hoseok di baliknya.

"Halo!" Yang membukakan pintu menyapa ramah.

Yoongi mendengus, Hoseok dengan energi berlebih hingga malam hari terkadang jadi sesuatu menganggu saat _mood_ -nya sedang buruk. Matanya ia edarkan, melihat-lihat apa yang ada di dalam rumah wakil ketuanya.

Rumah Jungkook sederhana, terlihat indah dan nyaman, namun tidak mewah berlebihan. Yoongi suka suasananya, juga bagaimana semua ditata rapi di sekeliling ruang yang bisa ia tangkap lewat matanya. Mata Yoongi bergulir pada dua orang lain yang tengah duduk dan menunggu tiga orang di ambang pintu masuk, ia menemukan Jungkook yang terlihat sangat tampan dengan polo _shirt_ dan rambut lebih acak-acakan karena sepertinya baru keramas. Bibirnya kemudian menyunggingkan senyum.

"Maaf lama," ujarnya ringan. Tubuhnya ia dudukkan di sebelah Minah dan dengan rakus mengambil langsung lima potong _french fries_ dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut saat menyadari makanan itu ada di meja. Minah memberi tatapan tidak senang dan mendaratkan pukulan pada lengannya yang langsung ia balas dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa. "Apa yang perlu aku kerjakan kali ini?"

Minah melempar buku yang sudah berisi tulisan rapinya, lalu pulpennya menunjuk ke pada beberapa soal yang angkanya dilingkari dengan wajah kusut. "Aku menyerah memikirkannya!" Ia bersuara agak putus asa.

Yoongi tertawa kecil melihat bagaimana Minah memasang wajah sedemikian rupa dan lalu membaca isinya. Sebenarnya, apa yang Minah tunjuk memang soal yang sedikit rumit. Yoongi belum benar-benar paham tentang soal karena absensinya yang mungkin lebih banyak dari presensi itu dan beprikir bahwa Minah pasti juga belum memahaminya kalau sampai menyerahkan padanya. "Ini sulit," ujarnya setelah beberapa kali mencoba memutar otak.

Kali ini helaan napas Minah menunjukkan emosi menyerah, wajahnya lesu begitu saja. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Kau, Jeon Jungkook, sudah mendapatkannya?"

Semua mata kini beralih pada Jungkook yang sibuk dengan pensil dan kertasnya. Sepertinya tengah membuat coret-coretan kecil.

Jungkook mendongak, menatap bingung pada empat orang yang memberi ekspresi bertanya dan lalu menunjukkan gigi kelinci dengan sangat memesona; Yoongi sempat merasa silau karena melihat senyumnya. "Aku tidak tahu," ia menjawab apa adanya. Matanya kemudian mengerling pada Yoongi, "Kau juga tidak?"

Setelah itu gelengan sebagai jawaban dari Yoongi justru membuat wajah Jungkook terlihat sedikit sumringah. Reaksi aneh untuk orang dalam satu tim yang perlu kerja sama, tapi reaksi wajar jika yang membuatnya adalah Jungkook.

Kerja kelompok dengan Jungkook adalah sesuatu yang canggung, Yoongi mengakuinya. Rasanya lucu tiap Jungkook memasang wajah tidak senang namun hanya bungkam tanpa menjelaskan apa yang membuatnya jengkel. Yoongi sendiri terlihat ingin menahan tawa tiap ekspresi tidak suka yang dibuat Jungkook jadi sangat lucu.

Jungkook tampan, sepenuhnya tampan, tapi emosi tidak senang dari dirinya yang jauh lebih banyak daripada emosi senang membuat wajahnya yang tampan sering kalah dengan sifat sangat menjengkelkan.

Yoongi, Jimin, dan Hoseok, seperti biasanya, bertingkah seenaknya bahkan sesekali adu lempar kentang goreng alih-alih mengerjakan. Tapi Yoongi dengan buku yang sudah penuh coretan membuat Jungkook agak gerah. Seharusnya Yoongi tidak semudah itu menghadapi soal, apalagi menjelaskannya. Terkadang Jungkook pun bisa memahami apa yang ia kerjakan tapi begitu payah dalam menjelaskan, melihat Yoongi yang tidak pernah kerepotan apapun tiap ditanya membuat Jungkook kesal setengah mati.

Saat mereka akhirnya selesai dengan tugas, Minah memekik paling bahagia dan langsung saja berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku bebas!" Tangannya ia renggangkan dengan wajah senang yang lucu. Hoseok nampak terkekeh kecil sambil sedikit menunjukkan rasa kagumnya pada gadis itu.

Jimin menyusul berdiri dan lalu mendaratkan satu tepukan di kepala Minah, "jadi aku antar?"

Yoongi mengerutkan kening melihat Jimin yang tiba-tiba berubah mau mengantar Minah, memberi ekspresi curiga terang-terangan. "Kau mengantar Minah pulang?" Ia bertanya dengan agak sadis; Yoongi terkadang memang agak berlebihan melindungi gadis itu.

Jimin mengangguk tanpa beban, memberi ekspresi tidak merasa bersalah meski diberi tatapan tidak senang. "Dia memintaku mengantarnya pulang, kenapa?"

"Kau tidak ada yang menjemput?" Yoongi gantian menatap Minah, memberi ekspresi menuntut jawaban pada gadis itu yang kini terlihat takut-takut; terkadang Minah takut juga pada kelakukan protektif yang Yoongi lakukan padahal bocah itu sangat senang meledeknya. "Paman Kwon tidak bisa?"

Minah menggeleng lesu, "dan aku yakin kau tidak akan membawa kendaraan karena rumahmu sedang sangat berisik. Jadi, aku meminta Jimin."

"Kau benar," pemuda itu mendengus kecil. Teringat pada rumahnya yang mungkin jadi sangat mengerikan dan ia tidak ingin pulang hari ini. Kemudian ia mengerling pada Jimin, "Antar si bawel itu sampai ke rumah dengan aman, oke?"

Jimin tertawa kecil. Meski terlihat kasar, Yoongi memang menggemaskan dengan tingkah perhatiannya. Ia mengangguk seperti tulangnya patah, "tentu saja!"

Kemudian mata Yoongi melirik Jungkook yang tengah membersihkan meja dengan tekun, nampak tak terganggu dengan apa yang diperdebatkan orang-orang asing di rumahnya. Ia menghela napas sebentar, "hey, Gguk."

Jungkook mendongak dengan wajah bodoh, memberi ekspresi bingung dan cukup untuk membuat Yoongi menertawakan wajahnya. "H–huh?" Wajah _blank_ sempurna yang lucu.

Yoongi menyeringai kecil, "malam ini… apa kasurmu cukup luas untuk dua orang?"

.

Yoongi menginap di rumah Jungkook. Dua sahabatnya dan satu gadis yang selalu mengurusi urusannya itu mendelik tidak percaya saat ia menyerukan kata " _Okay_!" dengan senyum bahagia saat Jungkook mengangguk tanpa beban.

Yoongi mengatakan pada tiga orang itu bahwa yakin jika dirinya menginap ia akan dimintai cerita meski mendapat janji sebanyak anak hewan bersisik di dalam laut sana, lagi pula ia terlalu malas untuk menempuh perjalanan dan berharap bisa langsung terlelap di kasur empuk—meski ia kurang yakin apa kasur Jungkook cukup empuk untuk ukurannya.

Jungkook nampak tidak keberatan dan mengangguk-angguk saja saat Yoongi meminta izin untuk tidur di rumahnya, lagi pula rumahnya kosong dan ia butuh teman. Setidaknya seseorang yang bengal cukup untuk membuatnya merasa aman dan berada dalam perlindungan. Bukan apa-apa, terkadang Jungkook takut rumahnya kemasukan maling sementara dirinya hanya bisa berdiri kaku ketakutan karena bayangannya maling—atau bahkan perampok selalu punya badan menyerupai atlet tinju, ototnya yang besar-besar dan wajah garang. Seram.

"Kenapa memilih di sini padahal ada tiga temanmu?" Jungkook mencoba memulai basa-basi, melihat Yoongi yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri di sebelahnya sedikit mengganggu juga ternyata.

Yoongi menoleh, menatap Jungkook dengan tawanya yang manis karena isi ponselnya. Matanya masih lenyap dan membuat lengkungan cantik hingga Jungkook agak sesak napas seolah hatinya terhimpit diantara bingkai kelopak mata Yoongi. "Memangnya kau bukan temanku?"

Yang tadi sibuk diam kemudian tercenung, pertanyaan yang dilemparkan balik oleh Yoongi memang agak dalam dan sedikit membuatnya merasa ditohok tepat di dalam. Teman? Jungkook terkadang lupa kata semacam itu ada di hidupnya, baginya _teman_ adalah sebuah frasa yang hanya berlaku untuk orang-orang di sekelilingnya sementara dirinya tidak benar-benar memegang kata itu sebagai hal yang ada di hidupnya.

Lalu, saat Yoongi menanyakan hal semacam itu, otaknya terasa seperti akan meledak. Ia tidak tahu dirinya harus menjawab apa dengan pertanyaan macam itu.

Yoongi sendiri sudah sibuk dengan ponselnya, nampak tidak peduli dengan pertanyaannya sendiri beberapa detik lalu meski sudah membuat serangan hebat pada diri Jungkook. Ia kembali sibuk dengan dunianya dan tertawa-tawa kecil, seperti gadis bodoh yang tengah mengobrol dengan kekasihnya.

"Yoong," tiba-tiba suara Jungkook kembali menginterupsinya. Yang dipanggil menoleh, memberi tatapan menyenangkan meminta dilanjutkan kalimatnya yang tergantung namun masih dengan wajah sibuk menertawakan apa yang ia lihat di benda dalam genggaman.

"Katakan saja," Yoongi bersuara setengah jengkel saat menyadari Jungkook hanya menggantung ucapannya tanpa berniat bersuara.

Jungkook menghela napas berat, memberi ekspresi canggung yang menjengkelkan namun juga tampan. Matanya memandang ke dalam mata Yoongi dan kemudian dinilai Yoongi sebagai tatapan paling berani yang pernah Jungkook lakukan.

"Kau menganggapku teman?"

Pertanyaan tak terduga dilontarkan oleh Jungkook, nyaris membuat Yoongi terbahak keras dengan perut kaku kalau saja ia tidak ingat berada di mana sekarang dirinya. Kekehan mewakili rasa gelinya, lalu berubah menjadi kekehan panjang dengan air mata tergenang di sudut matanya.

"A–apa?" Yoongi setengah membeo, setengah meledek. Pertanyaan macam apa yang dilontarkan si tuan sempurna dari kelas unggulan sekolahnya? Seperti sebuah pertanyaan penuh canda yang konyol dan Yoongi hampir tidak habis pikir untuk itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

Jungkook meringis, mendadak merasa bodoh pada pertanyaan yang ia buat sendiri. "Lupakan," gumamnya pelan. Matanya menatap malas, tapi kemudian melembut saat melihat Yoongi memang sangat cantik dengan tawanya yang manis.

Yoongi masih di dunianya yang lucu karena pertanyaan Jungkook, tapi otaknya bekerja menyusun kata. Saat kalimat yang ingin ia lontarkan terbentuk sempurna, ia tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja kau temanku, kita bekerja sama sebagai ketua dan wakil, lalu mana mungkin kita bukan teman, 'kan?"

Mendengar jawaban itu, Jungkook meringis kecil. "Begitu kah?" Dan entah kenapa bibirnya melengkung bahagia tanpa ia sadari. "Senang mendengarnya."

.

Pagi-pagi, Yoongi berangkat bersama Jungkook. Awalnya Yoongi yang menolak habis-habisan, tapi kemudian Jungkook menyeret paksa dengan alasan ia tidak mau bersikap buruk pada tamu. Ya, meski agak arogan, setidaknya Jungkook masih tahu hal bernama sopan santun. Yoongi bersyukur untuk itu.

Mereka tiba di sekolah dalam keadaan belum terlalu ramai dan bersyukur tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa mereka turun dari mobil yang sama; setidaknya tidak begitu peduli. Setibanya di kelas, Minah yang biasa datang pagi langsung berlari pada Yoongi dan memberi ekspresi kesal khasnya.

"Paman maupun Bibi Min bahkan tidak bertanya apapun tentangmu!" Minah mengeluh setengah jengel, memasang wajah tidak bahagianya di pagi yang untungnya sedikit mendung. "Kau tidak merasa sakit hati?"

Yoongi tertawa melihat ulah Minah, hal wajar tiap Minah mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Ia menggeleng tanpa beban dan membuat senyum simpul, "Untuk apa?"

Semua orang tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang tengah ada di kepala Yoongi, bahkan Minah sekalipun. Meski mengenal luar dalam bagaimana sosok itu, jika dirinya sudah berbicara tidak maka ia akan membuat kata tidak itu benar-benar meyakinkan. Itu sebabnya terkadang Minah lebih memilih Yoongi diam agar tidak ada pembohongan public yang saudara sepupunya itu lakukan.

"Kau pulang 'kan hari ini?"

Yoongi mengangguk. "Kalau semalam ada masalah, itu berarti hari ini tenang."

Minah selalu benci bagaimana Yoongi bertingkah sok kuat, padahal jelas-jelas tubuh kurusnya itu semua karena terlalu memikirkan hal semacam ini. Yoongi pernah berisi, pipinya yang agak tebal bisa membuktikan bahwa Yoongi tidak semenyedihkan sekarang ini. Yoongi juga pernah mulus, tidak ada luka macam-macam seperti sekarang ini. Sejauh ini, mungkin hanya Minah yang tahu mengenai Yoongi karena mereka tumbuh bersama seperti saudara kembar berbeda gen. Mereka selalu menjadi sepasang kemanapun mereka pergi. Yoongi yang kokoh tapi ternyata punya hati rapuh adalah orang yang akan selalu membuat laki-laki melangkah mundur jika ingin mendekati gadis itu karena hati lembut itu hanya Yoongi berikan pada orang tertentu.

Minah tersenyum sedih, tapi kemudian berubah cepat saat mengingat sesuatu.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu _cheese cake_ hari ini, kau suka?"

Yoongi yang bengal selalu menyukai _cheese cake_ seperti bocah cilik yang menggilai permen. Jadi, itu sebabnya Yoongi mengangguk dengan riang dan mata lenyap seperti dimakan rasa bahagia. "Dengan oreo?"

Gadis itu tertawa riang melihat wajah bahagia yang Yoongi buat; setidaknya bahagia bersama Yoongi saat bocah itu ingin bahagia adalah pilihan terbaik yang ada di pikirannya. "Dengan oreo seperti yang kau sukai!"

Jimin datang dengan tiba-tiba merangkul leher Yoongi, membuat tubuh yang dirangkul dengan tinggi nyaris sama tenggelem di lengannya. "Halo bocah bengal," ia terkekeh setelah mengatakan hal itu karena langsung mendapat cubitan di lengannya. "Malammu menyenangkan tidak?"

Yoongi mengangguk tanpa beban. "Tidurku sangat nyenyak, pelukan Jungkook lebih hangat daripada kau."

"Yah!" Jimin mendelik tidak senang, menatap kesal pada Yoongi yang kini tertawa kecil. "Hanya aku yang bisa memelukmu dengan nyaman, Jeon Jungkook itu bukan apa-apa!"

"Kau seperti kekasih yang protektif," ia memutar bola matanya malas. "Lagi pula aku bahkan tidak menjatuhkan lenganku ke tubuh Jungkook itu, mana mungkin aku memeluknya?"

Jimin tertawa mendengar jawaban Yoongi, tangannya terangkat untuk mengacak surai teman baiknya ini. "Kau terkadang berubah jadi sangat menggemaskan, aku sampai lupa kau pernah membuat orang pingsan dalam sekali pukul."

Minah yang dari tadi diam tiba-tiba menjatuhkan pukulan pada kepala Yoongi dan Jimin, "mana ada Yoongi menggemaskan? Dia benar-benar menjengkelkan dan sok keren!"

.

Kalau Yoongi sudah memberi tahu dirinya akan ditraktir Minah, biasanya Hoseok dan Jimin akan ikut. Minah tidak pernah heran dan malas mengeluh lagi karena rasanya mereka pun tidak akan memedulikan protesnya. Tapi lucunya, hari ini Yoongi menggandeng Jungkook dan menyeret wakil ketua kelas yang sangat terobsesi dengan angka sempurna itu selain Jimin dan Hoseok yang mengikuti di belakang.

Minah tidak tahu kenapa rasanya begitu salah melihat Jungkook duduk di sebelah Yoongi, wajahnya yang terlihat tidak bisa diajak berteman jadi sangat menjengkelkan karena tiga orang lain yang ada di hadapannya terlihat begitu bahagia. Ada sebuah kue coklat di hadapannya, terlihat menggoda untuk dimakan namun sosok itu hanya memperhatikannya. Reaksi aneh menurut Minah karena tadi saat kue-kue itu datang bocah-bocah kelebihan energi di hadapannya langsung memekik senang. Minah baru tahu ada orang yang tidak tertarik dengan kue semacam itu.

"Makan," Yoongi bersuara di sela-sela kunyahan _cheese cake_ -nya. Dia satu-satunya yang memesan kue rasa keju sementara yang lain memesan kue coklat.

Jungkook mengerjap, menatap bingung pada Yoongi lalu tergagap sebentar. Wagu. "Aku tidak terlalu suka coklat," ujarnya lirih.

Yoongi tertawa, nyaris membuat makanan di mulutnya keluar meski mata yang melengkung cantik langsung menjadi senjata permintaan maaf mutlak. "Yang benar saja, tidak ada orang tidak suka coklat! Kecuali kau gila," ia tertawa untuk kalimat yang terakhir ia ucapkan.

Kalau boleh jujur, Jungkook sangat menyukai coklat. Tapi ia merasa sedikit canggung harus memakan kue coklat dengan orang-orang _asing_ karena biasanya ia hanya akan menikmati kue coklat sendiri. Tidak ada Hoseok yang ribut bersama Jimin atau Yoongi tertawa keras-keras juga Minah yang memberi tatapan menilai ketara. Ia merasa seperti ada di dunia asing yang dirinya lah alien di situ. Dia merasa benar-benar asing.

Satu suapan coklat masuk paksa ke dalam mulut Jungkook dan tangan Yoongi adalah pelaku utamanya. Jungkook mendelik, menatap tidak senang pada orang di hadapannya, tapi akhirnya mengunyah juga makanan itu. "Enak," gumamnya secara reflek.

Dan entah kenapa Yoongi jadi sangat bahagia mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan Jungkook. "Kalau begitu habiskan!" Ia memindahkan kekuasaan sendok di tangannya ke tangan Jungkook, menyentuh jari-jari kurus yang nampak lemah; tidak sekuat jari-jarinya yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menghajar orang.

Jungkook mengangguk dengan pasrah dan setelah itu mengunyah kue di hadapannya dengan beberapa candaan yang Yoongi buat.

Kali ini, dunia Jungkook seperti terisi dua orang; tidak lagi hanya dirinya.

 **To Be Continue.**

Memang apa bedanya Mina dan Minah? Hangeulnya sama-sama ditulis Min-A. tapi Kwon Minah nama panggungnya Mina haha. Kalau aku sebut Mina, nanti dikira Mina twice lagi XD jadi aku bawa Minah aja yang nama asli, lebih enak juga ditambahin H di belakang. Huruf H itu huruf kesukaanku (mendadak terdengar begitu kotor lol)

Menurutku, hal sulit dari ff ini adalah… membuat Jungkook side. ASTAGA. Dia anaknya introvert banget ya ampuuun. Tiap ada di bagian dia pasti dia nggak punya interaksi sama siapa-siapa, jadi kesannya dia sendirian banget dan bagian dia jadi dikit tanpa adu mulut atau blablabla macam yoongi.

Oh iya, halo, sekarang KookGa momentnya mulai banyak nih, gimana? Pelan pelan aja lah momentnya biar gak keliatan buru-buru ceritanya :'3

Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu lebih dari dua minggu, aku sangat berterima kasih!

Aku bakal berusaha update secepat yang aku bisa, jadi tunggu ya! sampai jumpa di next chapter


	5. Chapter 4

**STRIVE FOR PERFECTION**

 _fanfiction by crowncacre  
copyright © 2016_

[ **NOTE** & **WARNING** ]

Lagi, kedua karakter sama kuat. Beberapa kalimat makian atau ucapan kasar, kelakuan saling mempengaruhi dan menantang, sifat dan hal yang dilakukan yang tidak pantas ditiru, juga kekerasan yang berisi saling adu kekuatan.

.

"Jeon Jungkook lagi?" Jimin merengut tidak senang melihat Yoongi kini menarik keluar seorang pemuda yang ada di dalam mobil dan nampak ogah-ogahan keluar. "Sejak kapan Yoongi senang bermain dengan bocah itu?"

Hoseok mengangguk, "bukankah seharusnya Yoongi jengkel pada bocah Jeon itu karena sudah mencuri bukunya beberapa waktu lalu?"

"Sepertinya Yoongi menyukai Jungkook," Minah menimpali. "Biasanya Yoongi tidak mau diantar sopirnya dan lebih memilih pergi bersamaku, tapi hari ini dia membawa sopirnya dan… tadah! Dia menjemput Jeon Jungkook."

Dua laki-laki yang berjejer di sebelah Minah itu tertawa, ikut jengkel melihat Yoongi yang kini keluar sambil mengandeng lengan Jungkook menuju teman-temannya yang sudah menunggu di depan kolam renang umum.

"Yah!" Yoongi melambai kelewat ceria, mendadak bertingkah seperti bocah lugu yang tidak pernah berani untuk sekedar memaki orang. Matanya berbinar bahagia hingga sedikit bulat. Saat sampai di hadapan ketiga temannya, ia terkekeh kecil. "Maaf lama," gumamnya. "Bocah ini susah sekali aku ajak pergi."

"Aku tidak ingin pergi," Jungkook menimpali agak acuh, tidak memedulikan tatapan tidak senang dari tiga orang lain yang ada di hadapannya. "Maaf menganggu, sepertinya sebaiknya aku pulang—"

"Tidak!" Yoongi menyela dengan galak, menahan lengan Jungkook untuk tidak melangkah menjauh. "Kalian tidak keberatan 'kan kalau aku ajak dia?"

Minah menggeleng agak cuek, "bawa saja, asal dia bisa bayar aku sih tidak keberatan."

"Tentu saja!" Yoongi melebarkan senyumnya, "nah, kalau begitu… ayo berenang!"

Yoongi selalu menjadi yang paling bersemangat soal renang, tapi kali ini karena tangannya menggandeng dan menarik paksa tubuh Jungkook yang melakukan penolakan penuh pada ide berenang ia harus rela di belakang sambil menyeret seseorang yang sangat keras kepala. Sesekali ia menggerutu, tapi kemudian menyeretnya hingga beberapa langkah lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya.

Jungkook sendiri sebenarnya juga suka berenang, menyukai bagaimana air membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak bebas dengan daya tolak gravitasi yang menyenangkan. Hanya saja mendapat paksaan seperti ini dari Yoongi membuatnya agak malas; meski ada perasaan ingin melihat terus tingkah lucu teman sekelasnya ini saat menyeretnya pergi dengan sesekali menggerutu karena kesal tidak dituruti ucapannya. Ia tidak tahu ternyata ketua kelas yang sangar itu punya sisi manis yang seperti ini.

"Baiklah," Jungkook bersuara pasrah, menghentakkan tangan Yoongi agak kesal karena tubuhnya mulai tidak menikmati tarikannya. Ia melangkah lebih cepat dari Yoongi menghampiri Jimin, Hoseok, dan Minah; kemudian Yoongi dengan semangat menyusul berjalan di sebelahnya. "Jangan tersenyum selebar itu," ia berkomentar. "Itu benar-benar bukan dirimu."

Yoongi terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jungkook, "akhirnya menyerah juga!" Suaranya setengah meledek.

"Karena kau sangat menjengkelkan."

"Yah!" Satu pukulan mendarat di kepala Jungkook; Jimin pelakunya karena mendengar Yoongi disebut menjengkelkan. "Bersyukurlah Yoongi mau mengajakmu, dasar bocah."

"Menurutmu aku mau?"

"Yak!"

"Sudah, sudah," Hoseok melerai, menjauhkan Jimin yang siap mendaratkan satu pukulan lagi di kepala Jungkook dari orang yang akan menjadi korban dengan tangan melindungi kepala. "Seperti anak kecil saja."

Jimin menautkan bibirnya dan mendorongnya maju ke depan sedikit, "dia tidak tahu dirinya yang sebenarnya menjengkelkan."

" _Maja_!" Minah menyahut, niatnya untuk melerai habis begitu saja karena mendengar ucapan Jimin tadi. "Dia itu yang menjengkelkan!"

"Kenapa kalian jadi menyalahkan Jungkook?" Yoongi memasang wajah bingung yang manis; Jungkook dan Jimin hampir memekik gemas karena wajah lugu itu terpasang secara alamiah. "Sudah, aku ingin berenang, tahu!"

.

Kalau boleh tertawa, rasanya Yoongi ingin tertawa keras melihat Jungkook yang nampak tidak mampu berenang dengan baik. Tubuhnya memang mengambang, tapi gerakannya berantakan dan sangat payah, Yoongi menghina bocah itu dalam hati. Hanya saja, ia teringat bagaimana besarnya usaha Jungkook untuk tidak tenggelam, itu perlu diacungi jempol; dia tiba-tiba saja bisa melakukan gerakan gaya anjing hanya dengan melihat dirinya meski belum sempurna, cukup mengagumkan jika dipikir-pikir itu memang kali pertama Jungkook mencoba gerakan itu..

"Tertawa saja," suara Jungkook setengah jengkel saat Yoongi sudah bergerak mendekat ke arahnya. "Aku pernah tenggelam, jadi aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan berenang."

Yoongi terkekeh kecil menyadari bahwa Jungkook melihat wajahnya sudah menahan tawa terlalu lama. Akhirnya bisa tertawa juga dengan sopan; gumamnya dalam hati. "Gaya itu, pasti perlu usaha besar untuk melakukannya. Kau hebat."

Mata bulat itu menatap bingung pada Yoongi, kemudian kakinya menyerah bergerak dan memilih membiarkan tubuhnya ada di pinggir kolam bepregang pada pegangan dan memijak pada pijakan yang lebih tinggi dari dasar. "Sana berenang saja, aku bisa sendiri _kok_."

"Eish—sok kuat," Yoongi tertawa kecil, manis hingga matanya lenyap. Ia lalu menyusul untuk berada di sebelah Jungkook dan memegang serta memijak satu tempat yang sama. "Kalau tidak mau berenang, bagaimana kalau ke kolam arus?"

"Bukankah kalau ke sana harus menyewa ban?"

Yang lebih pendek terkekeh sambil menyeringai kecil, "kau kan bawa banyak uang?"

Jungkook mendengus menyadari wajah manis yang Yoongi buat terlihat seperti seorang ahli manipulasi ulung; meski mengejutkan karena bocah garang di sekolah bisa juga memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Mau bagaimana pun, berandal tetap saja berandal. Memalak yang lemah, sudah wajar, 'kan?

"Hoseok, Jimin, Minah!" Yoongi melambai heboh pada tiga orang yang sibuk beradu renang di tengah kolam yang dalam. Tiga orang yang dipanggil kemudian segera menyelesaikan tujuan dan menatap pada yang memanggil mereka; sedikit terkejut melihat tangan kurus itu kini merangkul sebuah ban karet dengan dua lubang apalagi saat benda itu bergoyang seolah bisa kapan saja membuat tubuh kurus seperti ranting itu terjungkal masuk ke dalam kolam renang lumayan dangkal. "Aku ke kolam arus dengan Jungkook, ya!" Jarinya menuding seseorang yang memberi ekspresi malas dan tatapan heran pada sosok Yoongi. "Bertemu lagi saat jam sewa ban habis, oke?!"

Jimin yang masih sibuk mengagumi wajah ceria Yoongi mengangguk, sementara Hoseok kini membuat ekspresi iri karena meski sering berenang kolam arus jelas bukan tempat yang sering ia datangi. Minah yang paling normal pun menghela napas dan mengangguk lebih normal. "Hati-hati," ia menyahut setengah berteriak.

Dan setelah itu Yoongi serta Jungkook melangkah menjauh meninggalkan tiga orang teman mereka.

"Bagaimana caranya bermain dengan ban ini?" Jungkook menunjuk benda yang seperti kacamata besar berwarna kuning itu. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling dan mengerut bingung melihat posisi-posisi yang orang lain buat di atas ban. "Kenapa mereka harus membuat lubang kalau cara menggunakannya tidak ada kaki yang turun ke bawah?"

Yoongi meringis menyadari pertanyaan Jungkook sebenernya terlalu berat; berubah menjadi konyol karena apa yang ia tanyakan hanya sebuah permainan yang seharusnya tidak perlu dipikirkan sejauh itu. "Tinggal lakukan saja seperti mereka, kenapa harus memikirkannya?" Ia bertanya setengah kerus; lagi pula siapa yang tidak sewot sendiri mendapati seseorang bertanya hal konyol begitu.

Jungkook mendecih kecil, mengikuti Yoongi yang kini sudah memposisikan diri di atas salah satu lubang ban. Ia membuat posisinya menghadap ke arah Yoongi.

"Kau ingin seperti ini posisinya?"

Jungkook mengangguk kecil, "tadi ada yang saling berhadapan, aku juga mau. Setidaknya aku bisa menatap orang yang aku kenal."

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya, tapi kemudian tertawa kecil. "Kau yang berjalan mundur ya?"

"Bukan masalah."

"Oke!" Ia kemudian mendorong pelan ban mereka dan membuat ban karet itu masuk ke dalam kolam arus. Yoongi berteriak senang sementara Jungkook mengerutkan kening heran.

Tidak ada yang spesial, rasanya hanya seperti bermain di sebuah kereta luncur di taman bermain. Bahkan tidak semenarik _rollorcoaster_. Apa seorang berandalan memang memiliki selera aneh seperti ini? Jungkook bahkan sampai hampir lupa kalau Yoongi adalah salah satu bocah nakal di sekolah yang selalu dihindari siswa-siswa lain untuk diajak berurusan.

"Kau suka bermain seperti ini, Yoongi-ah?"

Yoongi yang tadi sibuk bermain dengan air atau tertawa tawa kecil saat ban yang mereka tumpangi menabrak ban lain menoleh, menatap bingung pada Jungkook. "Huh? Memang kau tidak suka?"

Yang ditanya mengerutkan kening bingung sambil menggelengkan kepala, "kenapa harus suka?"

"Ini benar-benar menyenangkan, tahu! Aku, Jimin, Hoseok, dan Minah, kita semua senang melakukan ini. Tapi sewa bannya mahal, jadi kami malas. Lebih baik berenang di sana dan adu cepat. Nah, selagi aku bisa sewa gratis, aku jadi dua kali lipat lebih senang!"

Sudut siku-siku sebanyak empat muncul di sudut kening Jungkook, matanya menatap tidak percaya pada Yoongi yang sekarang nampak seperti orang aneh alih-alih perlu dihindari. "Kau serius mengatakan hal semacam itu?"

"Kenapa harus berbohong?" Wajahnya polos dan benar-benar menggemaskan, Jungkook hampir loncat dari posisi duduknya untuk sekedar menerkam Yoongi dengan cubitan dan gigitan pada pipi lumayan tebal itu.

"Min Yoongi benar-benar aneh."

.

"Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan!" Yoongi memekik riang, Jimin dan Hoseok mengangguk setuju pada pernyataan yang Yoongi buat. "Kau sendiri, Jeon, kau senang tidak?" Mata sipit itu menatap ke arah Jungkook yang terlihat sibuk dengan musik yang ingin dia dengar.

Jungkook mendongak menyadari marganya disebut, menatap bingung pada Yoongi. "Senang apanya?"

"Ya ini, berenang?" Mata sipit itu tiba-tiba terlihat berbinar mengalahkan bintang.

Jungkook mengangguk acuh. "Meski dipaksa ke sini, tapi rasanya tidak terpaksa _kok_."

Yoongi tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban yang Jungkook buat. "Dia jadi lebih waras 'kan setelah berteman denganku?"

"Sejak kapan Min Yoongi mau mengurusi orang waras atau tidak?" Minah menanggapi, setengah mencibir pada ucapan Yoongi barusan.

Yang dicibir itu mendengus kecil. "Macam tahu saja apa yang aku maksud waras."

"Kalau gitu beri tahu."

"Buat apa?"

"Lalu kenapa bertanya pada kami tadi?"

"Siapa yang tanya?" Suara Yoongi memprotes. "Tadi aku bicara sendiri, kok!"

"Berisik," Jungkook mendengus menyadari pertengkaran Yoongi dan Minah, menatap dua orang yang kini saling merengut memasang wajah protes. Kalau Minah _sih_ Jungkook bisa maklum, tapi kalau Yoongi yang biasanya galak seperti itu… mendadak seram juga. "Sudah, jangan beradu mulut," ia menengahi, menahan diri untuk tidak menarik ke depan bibir Yoongi.

"Maaf," Yoongi setengah merengut. "Lain kali seperti ini lagi, ya?"

"Dengan Jeon Jungkook lagi?" Jimin memekik, ia yang daritadi bercanda dengan Hoseok menimpali dengan nada protes.

Yoongi mengangguk acuh. "Kenapa? Tidak suka?"

"Dia bahkan tidak bisa berenang, mana bisa diajak senang-senang," Hoseok menyahut.

"Ya, nanti kau ajari dia. Seperti waktu kau mengajari Jimin. Dia 'kan dulu lebih payah lagi dibanding Jungkook sekarang."

"Eh, iya," Hoseok mengerling pada Jimin yang memasang wajah sedih karena baru saja diungkit waktu dirinya nyaris tenggelam di tempat yang sebenarnya tidak benar-benar dalam. "Mungkin lain kali kita bisa belajar bersama, Jeon!"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan berenang, terima kasih."

"Mungkin kau tidak tertarik," Jimin menyeringai kecil, menatap ke arah Jungkook dengan sedikit misterius. "Tapi siapa yang tahu? Mungkin saja air tertarik denganmu dan ingin memelukmu di tempat yang agak dalam."

"Eih, bicaramu!" Jungkook menatap tidak senang pada Jimin, mendadak teringat pada kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. Tidak benar-benar membuat trauma, tapi terus saja terbayang dan akhirnya malas untuk belajar berenang. Kalau dipikir-pikir, memang saat itu ia tenggelam juga karena tidak bisa berenang. "Baiklah," ia menghela napas, "mungkin aku bisa belajar pada Hoseok."

"Yep!" Hoseok tersenyum lebar. "Dengan senang hati aku akan mengajarimu!"

 **TBC.**

Hai! Saya kembali setelah hiatus dari UAS, sebenernya belum bener-bener selesai hiatusnya, tapi trus teringat lama sekaliiii belum update ini FF, jadi yaaa saya buat seadanya dulu, ya?

Maaf, ini bener-bener pendek, tau kok. Tapi gimana lagi… mau sedikit bayar utang, daripada ditunda terlalu lama dan keluarnya cuma 3K, mending sekarang 2K dulu dan nanti 3K, kan? Malah jadi lebih baying utang yang aku bayar.

Sekarang Jungkook sama Yoongi makin deket, aku gak sabar sama adegan mereka akhirnya temenan akrab dan saling lindungin. Ini belum sampe konflik inti, masih sekedar konflik soal Jungkook dan obat itu kan. Mungkin besok atau dua chapter lagi sampe di konflik, jadi bisa cepet berakhir. Oh iya, trus, sebentar lagi puasa. Wah, sepertinya aku perlu hilangkan niat buat bikin FF ini ada this and that nya deh, karena… aku berharap FF ini bisa selesai sebelum puasa berakhir… karena aku punya banyak rencana FF lebih banyak yang menantiku buat aku tuliiiis!

Sejujurnya ini bukan cuma konflik soal jungkook x yoongi aja sih, aku juga mau masukin friendship ke sini. Jadi ya maaf, buat yang kurang nyaman sama hadirnya tokoh cewek, aku gak bisa gak hilangin. Sepertinya sehabis ini konfliknya bakal bahas gimana cara Yoongi sayangin temen temen dia. Ya gitu deh, lihat aja nanti. Itu kalo aku ga berubah pikiran loh yaaa hahaha

Yaudah, mungkin segini aja? Makasih udah mau sabar nunggu dan baca sampe akhir, makasih udah mau terus dukung dan kasih kritik saran membangun.

Oh iya, terakhir nih agak OOT, aku mau minta maaf sama pembacaku yang mungkin sekarang ngerasa aku melenceng dari keinginan kalian. Waktu itu ada yang komentar di ff seme!Yoongi ku dan bilang aku gak konsisten, maaf banget, gatau kalian ga suka aku atau kecewa sama aku, aku minta maaf. Walaupun FFku kebanyakan uke!Yoongi, aku gak bisa bohong aku suka seme!Yoongi, jadi maaf kalo aku jadi terkesan gak konsisten atau apa—lagi pula di dunia yaoi, uke sama seme itu bukan posisi pasti kok, itu bisa tuker-tukeran kapan aja, jadi maaf sekali kalo aku gak bisa fokus cuma uke!yoongi hehe.

Oke, segini aja. Terima kasih banyak! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


End file.
